The Titan Chronicles 2: Story Time
by Tianimalz
Summary: The Titans wont stop fighting, so Raven figurs out a way to make them stop by zapping them into a book! And not letting them out till they work together or get to the end. The Titans now have to play out every storie that pops up. RobStar BBT
1. Chapter 1

Okay, We do NOT own the Teen Titans, neither do we own any stories mention and played out in this fic, HECK WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT OUR RIGHT TO WRITE XD And yes the title '_Story Time_' is cheap... all we could think up XD

Ps: Grease is my co-writer in this as well!

* * *

**The Titan Chroncles 2: Story Time  
**

**Chapter 1:**

It was another day in the Titan tower. Though most of the super powered teens seemed more... grumpy or annoying then usual. There was no real reason for it but it happened every now and then.

Beast Boy had a black eye from fighting with Cyborg (who had a scratch on his chest) over the video games. The two were still snapping at each other about little things.

"Dude! It was so my turn!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No way man! You got up so I took my turn!" Cyborg protested.

"I had to go to the bath room!"

"You took too long!"

"Five mines maybe!"

Starfire had long since given up on trying to stop the fighting, nothing she did help. She hated days like this, when it seemed no one got along.

Terra was sitting with a walkman on the bar counter as she sat in a stool, blasting it up near as loud as possible in a weak attempt to get away from the fighting.

"Would you turn that down?" Robin more demanded then asked.

Terra glared over at him, and immediately turned it up more.

"I said TURN IT DOWN!" the Boy Wonder yelled.

"Make me!" Terra snapped at him.

"Don't make me make you!" Robin snapped right back.

Terra merely glared him down before spinning around in her chair to face the opposite way.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he shouted at her.

She merely glared at the wall, throwing a rude hand gesture behind her shoulder at him.

Raven had been trying to meditate all morning, but finally gave up.

"Yo man gimme that thing!" Cyborg yelled then chased after the green changing with the game controller in his hands.

"No way! It's my turn! I get an extra cuz you stole my last!" Beast Boy protested before running into the wall because he hadn't been watching where he was going.

Cyborg walked up and took the controller with a cocky grin. "I'll take that thank you," he took the controller from Beast Boy who was still face stuck to the wall.

"Not...cool...dude..." Beast Boy whined before falling backwards from the now dented tower wall with a red face.

"Would the four of you just BE QUIET!" Raven screamed the last two words, more in a demanding tone.

Terra completely ignored her, taking a noisy sip from her cherry coke, more then likely to get on Raven's nerves more.

Beast Boy stood up rubbing his head and slightly growling. Totally ignoring Raven. "Dude! Gimme it back!" He lunged for Cyborg.

Cyborg turned around in time to see a tiger pounce on him, "eee ahh!" he screamed while being forced to the hard flooring.

"Yo man, get your furry behind off me!" He yelled.

Beast Boy roared and made swipes for the controller.

Raven was near shaking in anger with her friends. Her hand glowed the black aura of her power and surrounded the controller. She ripped it out of Cyborg's grasp and let it fly over to her. "If you two don't knock it off right now, I'm breaking this stupid controller!" she threatened.

Terra was tapping a spoon to the beat of the song playing on her walkman. Robin was near blowing point with her. He had one fist clenched and his eye twitched every time that spoon hit the counter. "Terra!" he snapped at her, finally wheeling around. "Would you quit being so annoying!" he yelled before turning to look at Beast Boy and Cyborg. "And you two! STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER!"

"Gee Robin, can you say 'hypocrite'?" Terra sneered.

Beast Boy jumped off Cyborg and morphed back into the human state. And Cyborg stood up, both staring at Raven. "DUDE!" they yelled together.

"Look! Because you kept yelling and whining now we both don't get to play!" Cyborg yelled down at his green friend.

"Scuze me! YOU TOOK IT FROM ME! IT WAS WHOSE TURN! MINE MAN!" Beast Boy hollered back. Both seemed to pay no attention to Robin

Starfire sighed and shook her head. She was standing in the kitchen area with her arms crossed at her chest.

Robin jumped up, walking over to Terra. He reached over her head and pulled the head phones off. "TURN IT DOWN!"

"GIMME THOSE BACK!" Terra yelled at him, making a snatch for the head phones. "If I turn it down I can't hear it because a few SOMEBODYS ARE BEING TOO LOUD!"

"THEN GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Robin screamed at her.

"NO THANKS, _DAD_!" Terra yelled back before snatching up the spoon and thrusting it at his head.

Robin was hit in the head, not expecting that. He picked the spoon up and chucked it behind his shoulder before tackling Terra off the stool and to the ground. Yeah, he'd finally blown.

Starfire jumped from her standing spot to rush over to Robin and Terra, not wanting ANOTHER physical fight. "Friends please! Can we not stop this fighting?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg stood there, Cyborg leaning down to yell at Beast Boy and B standing on tip toe to yell at Cyborg.

Terra's back hit the ground and she grunted. She glared up at Robin who had her pinned. Her eyes flashed yellow briefly. "GET OFF OF ME YOU-"

"In your words, MAKE ME!" Robin yelled.

Terra glared, ripping one of her arms free and punched him in the side of the face before kicking him off of her. She sat up again and turned around. Robin had stood up, and Terra was next. She was about to go for him again when once again he tackled her to the ground. After an attempt at escape Terra found herself pinned again.

Starfire tugged at Robins arm and then pulled him off with her alien strength. "No more of this PLEASE!" she screamed.

Robin made harsh attempts to get away from Starfire and back at Terra. He didn't do anything to hurt her, just struggled like a mad dog.

Terra sat up, rubbing her head. That time it had hurt, she had a red mark on her head now, and her back hurt from hitting the ground on it twice in a row.

Raven was trembling in annoyance, and anger. She was thinking up ways to fix this. She finally came up with the perfect punishment for their behavior. As she listened to her friends yell, Beast Boy and Cyborg hollering at each other, and Terra scolding Robin as he yelled at her. She looked down at her book watching as it was engulfed in black power. When the aura died down, her book was different- a fairy tale book. She looked up at her bickering friends, her eyes glowing white. In a quick flash of white light, they were gone.

"Oh yeah! well-" Beast Boy stopped in mid sentence and looked around. "Uhh... what just...happened?"

Cyborg also stopped his yelling and looked around the strange area. "Um..."

"If you do not stop this fighting I will be forced to-" Starfire stopped herself as well and let go of Robin, even though he had been dangling in the air.

"GAH!" Robin hit the ground. That hurt… why wasn't there carpet? He opened his eyes and sat up, one hand on his head, one behind him, propping him up. After looking around at the nothingness, he spoke up. "Where are we?" he asked.

Terra looked around too. "Whoa…" was all she said. A moment later, they heard Raven's voice… coming from… above them?

"I am sick of you all fighting! You can't control yourselves! I had to take a controller away from you two just to get to you stop fighting over video games, and then you found something else to fight about- whose fault it was. You sound like five year olds," she told Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Yeah, listen to her," Robin said.

"And you!" Raven started on him. "You _tackled _Terra! What is wrong with you? You're on her team; you're supposed to help each other."

"Yeah listen to her," Terra mocked Robin in a clearly annoyed voice.

"Don't even get me started on you!" Raven told her. "You haven't done anything today that hasn't added to the chaos! Sipping annoyingly on your drink, blasting music, tapping spoons! And then you _threw _it at Robin!"

"Okay Mother, now that you are down lecturing us, WOULD YOU TELL US WHERE WE ARE!" Beast Boy screamed as he waved his arms up and down.

Cyborg looked around, then down at his arm. "Still in the tower..." he said.

"We're not in her head again are we!" Beast Boy shrieked.

"I don't think so... it wasn't... empty. This place is like nothing, if we were in anyone's head Beast Boy, it would be yours," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy didn't catch that for a minute, then sent a glare at Cyborg. "Oh ha-ha"

Raven sent a cold death glare to Beast Boy. "For your information, and great displeasure, Beast Boy, you are in a book. My book. Think of it as punishment for you, and a treat for me," she said this meaning she could finally get away from the five people who were her best friends- but driving her beyond crazy.

Robin finally stood up again, and Terra looked around. This didn't seem fun to her… at all.

"A book!" Beast Boy screamed again. "I hope we don't run into the dragon dude," he whispered to Cyborg who only nodded in agreement.

"Soo uh Raven... When are we getting out?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire looked around the blank white nothingness with her hands held to her chest.

"Well… either when I decide to let you out, or you get to the end of the book," she said. "If you guys keep fighting, I'll keep you in there as long as needed. Or until you finish the book. But if you get to the end and still are fighting, I'll be surprised."

Terra looked around again. "This is cruel and unusual punishment…"

Raven looked at her. "Well," she said, looking over each of her friends. "You were all acting pretty cruel and unusual, so I think it's quite fitting."

Beast Boy made whining noises. "So... how do we get to the end?"

"Or you can stop being so annoying!" Cyborg yelled.

"Me! What about you mister game hog!" Beast Boy shouted.

"What about you booger breath!" Cyborg hollered.

"Friends..." Starfire moaned.

"And now you see my point… I hope," her eyes flashed to Beast Boy.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy and Cyborg. They were fighting a lot. "Guys, you should really _both _stop being annoying."

"Oh," Robin faked laughs. "Look who's talking, Queen of Annoying!" He shot at her.

Terra's fists clenched and she glared at Robin.

"Okay, I'm leaving. Good luck, and have fun," Raven smirked and a moment later the blank, whiteness around them started fading out, then it looked like pages were being turned really fast, of a picture book maybe. Terra squinted her eyes and finally the pages came to a rest.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked, being too busy fighting with Cyborg to hear what Raven had said.

"I dunno but if you would SHUT UP for more then two seconds we might know!" Cyborg yelled.

"Did you tell me to shut up!"

"Get the hint!" Cyborg yelled.

"SHUT UP! QUIT YELLING AT EACH OTHER!" Robin screamed, getting up in between the two.

"Oh Gee, Robin!" Terra said. "How efficient! Yelling at them to stop yelling! What was it I called you before? Hypocrite maybe?" she snapped.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Stop giving us reasons too!" Cyborg yelled.

"I fear we shall never be able to leave this place..." Starfire whined.

Silkie, who had gotten zapped from being too close to Starfire hummed in agreement.

"I'll do what I wanna do!" Robin yelled back to Beast Boy, glaring at him.

"HEY!" Terra snapped at Robin with her own glare plastered across her face. "Quit yelling at him for no reason!"

"For NO REASON? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Robin screamed as he whipped around to face Terra.

"Did I stutter?" Terra shot at him.

"You're only taking his side for _obvious reasons_," Robin sneered.

Terra's glare hardened as she resisted the urge to tackle him the way he had her.

"Hey! Stop fighting with Terra!" Beast Boy shouted at Robin.

Starfire rubbed her forehead with her palm before screaming: "PLEASE DO THE SHUTTING UP, NOW!"

Beast Boy stopped and looked over at Starfire who had never, never told any of them to shut up before.

Terra's clenched fists dropped back to her sides as she looked over at Starfire, as did Robin. He sighed in an annoyed way and looked away again.

Cyborg joined Robin and also sighed in an annoyed way, ready to say something but was cut off.

A bright white flash blinded them all for a minute.

Beast Boy opened his eyes from the blinding light. "Dude! What just happened?"

"I dunno... but I feel itchier" Cyborg moaned then scratched his back, but his hands felt sharper. He looked at his hand, which was now a big hairy paw. "WHAT!"

Starfire looked at Cyborg with wide eyes for a minute, "Friend, you are of the... dog like animal..." she said staring at the Cyborg/wolf.

Beast Boy pointed at Cyborg and started laughing until his laughs became pig sqeals. He stopped for a minute and looked at himself.. "AH! I don't remeber morpthing into a pig..." he tried to morpt back, but failed

"Ow… MY EYES!" Terra whined, rubbing her eyes, though something felt weird…

Robin rolled his eyes. "Quit whining," he said to her. A moment later he realized something… okay, why was he so close to the ground. Okay, he knew he was short, but this was ridiculous. "Oh my God…" he said right before Terra screamed.

"DUDE! I'M A PIG! WHY AM I A PIG!"

"You've always been a pig, anyone could have told you that," Robin shot at her, frustrated as his own image of a pig.

"Hey! Don't call her a pig!" Beast Boy snorted at Robin. "Even if she's one at the moment! I mean uh... wait..."

Cyborg was hunched over and whining over his new found state. He glanced over at Starfire then did a double take. "Dude! Nice farmer clothes!" he laughed.

Starfire looked down at her clothing that had changed. She now a blue jean jumper over her red checkered long sleeved shirt. With books and a straw hat to match it all. Not the mention the piece of straw hanging out from her mouth. "Eeep!"

Terra looked over, grinning at Starfire's change of clothes and forgetting about Robin's name calling.

"What is going on…" Robin wondered.

"I was wondering more of what we're supposed to do…" Terra said.

"Guys is it me, or does this whole thing seem... familiar." Cyborg asked while rubbing his itchy chin.

"Didn't Raven say something about having to finish a story or something?" Beast Boy looked around at each animal or farmer formed Titan.

"Is this some kind of Old McDonald thing?" Terra asked.

"No," Robin replied. "That's a song… it looks more like… 'The Three Little Pigs' to me…" he moaned.

Terra looked around again. "This is _beyond _cruel and unusual."

"What!" Cyborg yelped. "HOW COME I'M THE WOLF! Aww man," he whined again, only it came out more doggish.

"So... does this mean we have to actually follow that stupid story out?" Beast Boy asked, his bottom lip started to tremble.

"How? Starfire must be that farmer dude... but I ain't see'in no twigs or whatever.." Cyborg pointed out.

In poofs of smoke three piles showed up. Bricks, Straw and Twigs.

Beast Boy stared at it before screaming "I WANT DIBS ON THE BRICKS!"

"Maybe it's because of your love of meat," Terra told Cyborg. "Including pork… and bacon…"

"No way!" Robin objected. "I want the bricks!"

"We all do, bonehead," Terra pointed out.

"Good point," Cyborg nodded in agreement. He looked over the three pigs and grinned in a slightly evil way. "Eeny meeny miny moe, catch a Titan by their toe, if they squeal then let them go, Eeny meeny miny-"

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Trying to decide which I try to eat first!"

"DUDE! First of all YOU DONT EAT US! Second, it's whoever gets the twigs isn't it?" he then eyed the bricks again.

"I GET THE BRICKS!" Beast Boy screamed again before dashing for the pile of red bricks as fast as his little stubby legs could go.

"NO WAY!" Robin yelled, tackling Beast Boy down. Terra gave them both 'you're crazy' looks before bolting off in the direction of the bricks as well. She didn't want to get eaten anymore then the next person… or pig.

Beast Boy let out a shrill pig squeal as he was tackled to the ground. "I know how to be a pig better then you do!" he laughed, but that hadn't come out right... He kicked Robin off of him then tackled Terra away from the bricks.

Starfire took a few steps back, watching her... pig friends fight for this pile of bricks.

"AH!" Terra hit the ground and glared at Beast Boy, though not as much as she would have if it were Robin. Robin sat up off the ground and made, well… pig-like noises as he bolted for the bricks again. Terra nearly threw Beast Boy off of her before running after Robin.

Beast Boy yelped when thrown. "I CALLED DIBS! NO FAIR!" he squealed before head butting into Robin. Okay so he would rather Terra get the bricks then Robin.

"This is amusing, much better then the first version," Cyborg laughed while eating popcorn that had poofed from no where.

After Robin was head butted he tumbled right into Terra and they ended up in a tangled mess. Terra squealed and ended up lying with her stomach in the mud, Robin's front feet and chest on her back. Terra stood with difficulty before bucking him off of her. "Get off of me, you dip!" she snapped, shaking the mud off as well as she could.

Robin was thrown to the side again, hitting his head. He figured he would have brain damage before the day was over.

Beast Boy jumped over and landed on the pile of bricks then did a rear horses are only supposed to do. "WOOT! I AM KING OF THE BRICKS!"

Terra glared over at Beast Boy. "Yeah, yeah, no need to brag." She suddenly remembered what Beast Boy had said about the twigs a minute ago. "I CALL STRAW!" she yelled before running and jumping into the straw, landing softly. "Comfy already," she said happily.

Robin moaned as he saw he was stuck with the stupid twigs. "You'd have to be a monkey to choose _twigs _to build a house out of," he grumbled.

"Actually monkey's are quite smart," Terra informed.

"Shut up," Robin said in a monotone voice much like Raven's.

Beast Boy snorted at Robin, his pig way of laughing.

"So whatcha y'all waitin for? Let's see ya go build some houses for me to tear down!" Cyborg laughed.

"What is it I do?" Starfire asked Cyborg. It seemed her small role was over already.

"Uh, just sit back and watch." Cy laughed

Beast Boy looked at his pile of bricks as an anime sweat drop started to form on the side of his head. "But... I can't put stuff together... REMEMBER THE BIKE!"

Cyborg chuckled.

Beast Boy sighed then jumped down from his brick pile and looked over them.

Terra frowned. She didn't know how to make a house… especially not out of straw! "Uhhh… can we switch parts?" she asked hopefully, wanting to exchange parts with Starfire.

Robin stared at the pile of twigs. "Uh… how?" he asked.

"I do not believe we can..." Starfire replied shaking her head no.

Beast Boy snorted at the bricks as if mad at them then started moving them around with his nose. Till they formed a tiny square. He jumped into the tiny little area that was only one brick tall. "TADA!" he said proudly.

"Oh gee Beast Boy, I will never be able to get past that! Not in a million years!" Cyborg gasped.

"That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah, yeah it was." Cyborg nodded.

Robin walked over to Beast Boy's house… or hut… He lifted one hoof and kicked the bricks, making them fall over. "Well, I hope you feel secure," he mocked, sarcasm filling his voice.

Terra had given up on making a house already, jumping into the pile, playing around like a puppy might.

"Well I did till you knocked it down!" Beast Boy yelled then fixed the little wall of bricks.

Cyborg looked over at Terra with a raised eye brow, "You guys... are... pathetic..."

Terra had dove into the pile this time. Only her head popped up. "Why do you say that?" she asked, obviously missing it. She wasn't paying attention!

"You know at the end of this story that thing has to be big enough for all THREE of us, don't you?" Robin asked Beast Boy, eyeing the wall of bricks.

Beast Boy looked at Robin blankly then back down at the little area. "Terra can fit in here and you can just be eaten!" He laughed.

Cyborg gave Terra a half annoyed look. "Aww, I dunno, maybe it's because... YOU GUYS ARE SUPOSE TO BE BUILDING HOUSES BUT INSTED YOU'RE GOOFIN OFF!"

"Oh yeah, that's on my 'To do' list," Robin rolled his eyes.

"YOU TRY BUILDING A HOUSE!" Terra shouted.

"He built Titans Tower," Robin said.

"Don't even start, Birdy!" Terra said after a moment of silence. "First of all… HE didn't have to do it out of straw! AND HE HAD OPPOSABLE THUMBS!"

"Aww don't worry Robin! I'm not going to HOG the whole area!" Beast Boy busted into laughter at his own horrible joke.

Cyborg laughed then kept on eating the magic popcorn.

Beast Boy used the rest of his bricks to make a little brick TV. "LOOK! NOW WE WON'T BE BORED!"

"Friend, it is merely bricks..." Starfire pointed out.

"Yeah but this is like fairy land! Anything can happen! So maybe the TV will work!" Beast Boy shouted with great confidence while thrusting his hooves into the air. "OH GREAT MASTER OF FAIRY LAND OR WHERE EVER WE ARE! GIVE US THE GIFT OF TV!" he screamed. "WITH CABLE!" Beast Boy added quickly.

Terra merely watched, head still sticking out of the pile of straw.

"_Now_ we're pathetic," Robin said to Cyborg.

"So, how do we get out of here again?" Terra half whined, pulling her attention away from Beast Boy.

"We finish this story," Starfire reminded.

"So let's get this show on the road!" Beast Boy yelled, though staring at his brick TV. "Any minute now..."

Robin kicked a rock at Beast Boy. "It's not going to work! Just give up!" he said.

"We can't even build a house to _start _the story," Terra said. "How do we end it if we can't start it?"

"Yes it will! I know it!" Beast Boy shouted then kept his eyes glued to the blank brick TV.

"Just do the best u can and it will work! Not like we got exact rules on this thing." Cyborg told them, eager to go already.

"I hope not," Terra said, jumping out of the pile and digging a hole in the middle of it so it looked like a straw cave. She inspected it before shrugging as well as a pig could. "Good enough," she said, crawling into it and lying down.

"That's seriously the 'best you can do'?" Robin asked.

"Yes, and I'm proud, so ruin my mood," Terra said only half sarcastically.

"Looks comfy, Terra!" Beast Boy complimented. "BUT DOES YOURS HAE A TV! AHA!" He then looked over at Robin. "What about you twig boy?" he smirked the best a pig could.

"Does yours have a _working _TV?" Terra asked with a joking smirk.

Robin cursed, but it was bleeped out with pig noises. He looked around. "Stupid children's books," he muttered. He dug a hole into the pile, much like Terra had done.

"Copy cat," she said, eyes closed as she lay under the straw as though she might fall asleep.

"IT WILL WORK! I SWEAR IT!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Can't swear, this is a kids book." Cyborg reminded.

"Crap,"

"No crap either!"

"Well you just said crap!" Beast Boy said.

"Well you said crap first!" Cyborg yelled.

"STOP SAYING CRAP, DUDE"

"Please stop with this C word now!" Starfire yelled.

"Okay, okay, fine..." Cyborg looked at the pitiful houses then walked up to Terra's straw house first. "Sorry blondie you're first... uhh... little pig... little ...pig... AW MAN I CANT DO THIS!" He whined.

Terra just laid there, eyes closed, head sticking out from the little cave slightly. "Good, start with Robin then," she said, sounding completely careless that the 'Big, bad wolf' was after her.

"No way," Robin said. "You're going first. Take it like a Titan… or pig," he laughed a little.

"You know, if I could, I'd throw a rock at your head. And you know I wouldn't miss," Terra said still in that same bored tone.

Cyborg was still hunched over and grumbling about this whole stupid thing.

"C'mon Mr. Wolf!" Beast Boy laughed while pointing at Cyborg who now had his attention on the green spotted pig.

"Can we change the story line so I actually hurt at least one of you little dudes?" Cy asked only half joking.

"Friend!" Starfire snapped with crossed arms.

"Just kidding!" Cyborg sighed.

Starfire spit the piece of straw out, but it appeared in her mouth once more. It was starting to make her mad, no matter how many times she spit it out it came back! What was the deal!

"Little brat little brat let me in..." Cyborg grumbled to Terra with crossed arms.

Terra was still in that laying position on her stomach, head on resting on her front feet, eyes closed. She still looked like she could care less what was happening. "Make me," she said through a yawn.

Robin smacked his forehead as best as a pig could. "Terra!" he groaned in an annoyed tone.

Cyborg grunted annoyingly then puffed his chest up and blew on the straw stack cave thing. Though it was only enough to make a few renegade straw pieces fly in the air.

Beast Boy started laughing.

"Hey! What the- I thought I was supposed to blow the whole thing down!" Cyborg complained.

"Hmm," Terra lifted her head to watch. "I guess I'm better at construction then I thought," she mocked Cyborg as he tried to blow the house down.

Robin smirked. Maybe he was better off with twigs then he thought. "So, like Terra said," Robin started. "How do we finish this thing if the 'Big bad Wolf' can't blow the house down?"

"I'm thinking!" Cyborg snapped. His paw rubbed his half robot chin as he thought of a way to tear the straw house down... er cave. "I got it!" he grabbed Terra's front hooves with his mouth and threw her out of the straw stack and into Robins stick one. "Ahaha! Two in one!" he cheered.

"AHH!" Terra screamed toppling over Robin's little stick house. They were both sitting there now, covered in sticks. Terra stood up once more, shaking al the sticks off her back and head. Robin did the same. "Nice going, Terra," he said.

"Hey I don't want be pointing hooves, but blame it on _him_!" Terra pointed to Cyborg with her front hoof.

Cyborg sat down and laughed with his muzzle in the air. "That was a great move! Huh Star!" he turned to looked at Starfire who was sitting on the ground Indian style with Silkie on her lap.

"Yes it was... um... most...amusing." She smiled weakly.

Beast Boy was still laughing, he looked over at Terra and Robin then busted out laughing once more.

"Now you guys better hurry up and get inside the little brick uh..." Cyborg looked at Beast Boy's 'house'. It seemed more of a block wall. Not even as tall as his knees. "Uh... brick wall..." He then started laughing at the 'house'.

"Hey!" Beast Boy snorted. "This place is complete with a TV!" He pointed his little hoof at the blank brick TV. "Besides, I LIKE MY LITTLE HOUSE!"

"It's not a house B! That's not even a wall!" Cyborg busted out laughing once more, making Beast Boy snort in an annoyed way.

"Fine," Terra said, walking over to Beast Boy's… house. She jumped over the little brick wall, landing on the other side. "There, now we're in the brick house, and we're safe, la-dee-da can we end the story now?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Cyborg looked at Terra rather blankly. "Well... that was... blunt..." He said.

Beast Boy looked up and around hoping to see Raven, "YO RAVEN! ARE WE DONE WITH THIS STUPID STORY YET!" He screamed.

Starfire giggled, this three little pig earth story had been...interesting so far. She was wondering if it was done.

After some silence, Raven's voice was heard yet again. She sounded as though she'd been laughing or was trying not to laugh. "That was both the most pathetic, and entertaining version of The Three Little Pigs' I have ever seen," she told them quite honestly.

"Gee, thanks Rae," Terra said sarcastically.

"So glad we entertained you... can we get out of this book now?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg just waited for Ravens answer, as did Starfire. Though Cyborg doubted this would be it, I mean one little story in one of Ravens books? Not likely.

"Are you kidding me?" Raven asked, the laughter in her voice dieing down. "You guys fought through the whole thing!"

"So… we have to do another story then?" Terra asked.

"Go figure," Raven said. Robin moaned.

"Which one now?" he asked.

"You'll see," Raven said.

* * *

Muahaha! What crule story will Raven zap them into next time? Well wait till the next chapter!  
Anyways, did you like it or hate it? funny or stupid? 

**Read and Review please! -points to lavender button- This is Fred. Press it. Fred will not bite. I promise.  
**

Ps: Feel free to add sugestions for chapters! any fave fables or folk tails? stories? let us know! we might use the idea. (Ps: Your user name WILL be added as a thanks)


	2. Chapter 2, Hercules and the Stag

**Chapter 2: Hercules and the Stag.**

Beast Boy crossed his arms the best he could with the stubby arms and pouted. "I don't wanna!" He whined.

"Stop whining porky," Cyborg snapped at Beast Boy. "Think I really wanna too?"

"I didn't ask you shaggy," Beast Boy retorted then continued his pouting.

Starfire sighed then stood up from her spot on the grass and brushed her clothing off.

"And we wonder why she's keeping us here longer," Robin said sarcastically as he stood up. In another blinding white flash, the five teens, and the silk worm, all ended up in yet another place, a white empty space again. Then quite suddenly, it once again looked as though many pages were being turned until they finally stopped on a page that looked like a forest. They were standing in a clearing of the woods, not too small, but not huge either.

"I'm not a pig anymore!" Terra said happily with a grin.

"You'll always be a pig at heart," Robin said as he looked around the near empty clearing. Trees surrounded it and sunlight shone through the trees above them.

Terra glared, taking up her threat early she chucked a rock at his head, just hard enough for it to hurt.

"Ow!" Robin put a hand to his head, giving Terra his own glare.

"Oww! my head! RAVEN STOP WITH THE BLINDY FLASHY THINGY!" Beast Boy yelled, going to rub his head but again found hooves instead of hands. "AH!" he yelped. "Guys..."

Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy then laughed. "Ha! You're a dear!" He laughed again then looked up at the others. Wait... up? "Yo! Is it me or did y'all get taller?"

"Or have we gotten smaller?" Starfire asked as she looked up as well.

"Look who's talking, birdie," Terra said, looking down at the two birds that were Starfire and Cyborg. She looked over at Beast Boy. "Whoa…" she said. "Okay, this is making no sense to me…"

Robin looked down at the birds and realized something felt seriously weird… why did it seem suddenly… colder? He looked down at his own clothes, his eye nearly twitching. "WHAT? WHEN? WHO! WHY!" Why was he in a freaking tunic!

"BIRD! AH!" Cyborg looked at Starfire and she did the same. Cyborg was a blue jay, and Starfire was a red cardinal.

"Oh this is REAL FUNNY RAVEN!" Cyborg shouted as loud as he could, which wasn't that loud.

Beast Boy looked at Robin and smirked. "Love the dress dude!" he laughed. Though his head felt really heavy, no wonder! He had... golden... antlers...

Robin's face immediately turned red. He did not like this; he'd rather go back to being a pig.

Terra laughed at Robin as well before glancing down. She must have done a triple take. "DUDE!" she nearly screamed. "WHY AM I IN A DRESS! RAVEN!" she yelled Raven's name louder then anything she'd yelled all day. "I want OUT and I want out NOW!" she emphasized the two words in a loud voice.

"I don't understand what we're supposed to be doing," Robin said.

"Me either!" Beast Boy whined. He looked over at Terra then back at Robin. "Haha! Now we got two people in dresses!" he laughed.

"Is anyone listening to me!" Cyborg chirped, who had been chirping for awhile.

Starfire turned to Cyborg. "I do not believe they hear us!" She cried out.

"HELLO!" Cyborg yelled as loud as he could.

Beast Boy looked down, near lying touching the ground with his nose. "What?" he asked the bird.

"Are you guys ignoring us?"

"No, I didn't know you where talking," Beast Boy laughed. "How's it feel being the little guy?" he joked.

"Shut up," Cyborg flew over and pecked Beast Boy in the eye.

"YEOW!" Beast Boy cried before leaping back a step with his eyes jammed shut.

"Hey! Stop it!" Terra yelled at Cyborg.

"Quit yelling! All of you!" Robin told them. "AND IT'S NOT A DRESS!" Robin snapped at Beast Boy.

"Yeah but _this_ is!" Terra whined pulling the dress up an inch. "It doesn't feel right… it feels weird!" she whined again. She HATED dresses! No… wait... that was an understatement. "I should hurt someone…"

"With what?" Robin smirked. "A rock? You don't have your powers." Next moment though, a bow appeared in Terra's hand and a pack of arrows on her back.

Beast Boy snickered at Robin. "Look out she-man! Terra has a bow and arrow!" He laughed, making fun of the tunic once more.

Cyborg laughed but Starfire flew up to Beast Boy and pecked him on the forehead.

"Stop with this mindless teasing, it does not help with our... conditions." She lectured.

"Okay! Sorry!" Beast Boy shook his head as if a fly had landed on his face and Starfire flew over perched herself on Robins shoulder.

Robin bent down and picked up a stick. "You have five seconds to run!" he threatened.

"Uh-uh!" Terra protested, stepping in between Robin and Beast Boy with an arrow placed in the bow.

"Terra!" Robin snapped. "Put it down! You don't know how to shoot those, you're gonna put an eye out!"

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Robin and made thibbit sounds.

"DUDES!" Cyborg screamed as he flew up. "I know where we are! I remember reading this in a book Raven left out!..."

"SO IT WAS YOU! RAVEN YELLED AT ME FOR TOUCHING IT!" Beast Boy snapped at Cyborg who only grinned.

"Yeah anyways, Robin... I think you're supposed to be... Hercules... BB you're a stag and Terra, you're a goddess..." Cyborg explained.

"Then why is it we are... birds?" Starfire asked.

"Because SOMEONE has a GREAT sense of HUMOR!" Cyborg yelled in hopes Raven heard him.

"A goddess?" Terra repeated in a questioning way. "So _that's _why I'm in a dress…" she figured.

"So…" Robin let the stick fall to his side. "What do we have to do?" he asked.

Beast Boy looked at Terra then took steps back, "SHES NOT GOING TO KILL ME IS SHE!" he screamed.

Cyborg laughed. "No, Robin here is supposed to capture you alive but Terra here saves you... so... BB... go run or something. Robin... FETCH" he laughed again.

"Man, I am so gonna need a nap later..." Beast Boy whined before dashing off at a speed that amazed himself.

Robin sighed in an annoyed way before chasing after Beast Boy.

Terra just watched for a moment. "So… I'm supposed to save Beast Boy?" she asked unsurely.

"Yeah later, let's sit back and watch the show," Cyborg laughed then landed on Terra's shoulder.

Beast Boy stopped for a minute seeing how Robin was left way behind. He could use this to his advantage! "Oh I might stop for now!" he yelled out at Robin. Waiting for a minute before dashing off about half a mile away in only a few bounds.

Terra shrugged and just watched, kind of amusedly.

Robin bolted after the stag. "Beast Boy!" he yelled after him. "Oh, come on!" he yelled as he saw the stag so far ahead.

Beast Boy shook his butt at Robin then bounded in circles, mocking the boy wonder.

"C'mon Robin! PICK UP YOUR SKIRT AND RUN" Cyborg laughed.

"You little-" Robin cut himself off as he heard Cyborg and pushed himself to run faster after the stupid stag.

Terra started laughing at Robin's 'progress' if you could call it that.

Beast Boy leaped up to Robin's face, sneezed on him then took two bounds off. "Can't touch this! na na na na na can't touch this! Na Na Na na," He laughed at Robin.

Starfire chirped in annoyance.

Robin closed his eyes, face straight, though soon a slight frown. He brought a single hand up to wipe the sneeze off his face. He rounded on Beast Boy, glaring. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled and bolted after the stag, faster then before.

Terra was half laughing at Robin's reaction again.

Beast Boy stood still, laughing at Robin. He leaped past the boy wonder, hoping to knock him over. "At this rate I don't need help! Robin can't even touch me!" he laughed. Having fun with his speed.

Robin skidded to a stop and ran the other direction, going even faster this time, determined to catch the stag.

"I think Robin's the one that needs help," Terra smirked.

Beast Boy looked at Robin and smirked, waiting till the last minute before leaping out of reach once more. "C'mon sissy boy!" again joking about the tunic

"This is so-" Robin started.

"No bad words, Robin, this _is _a children's book!" Terra laughed, seeing how bad Robin wanted to say something he shouldn't.

Robin growled before bolting after Beast Boy again. "Come on, Beast Boy, at least fake needing help so we can get out of here faster!" he said.

Beast Boy looked at Robin blankly. "But, but this is fun! I hardly ever beat you at anything! THIS IS MY CHANCE TO REDEEM MYSELF!" he yelled before bolting once more.

"Come on!" Robin moaned. "I want out of here!" he followed the stag at a full out sprint now, gaining speed every now and then.

"Fine!" Beast Boy snapped at Robin and suddenly fell to the ground. "Help! Oh help! The boy in the dress is going to do something to me! Hopefully nothing perverted!"

"BEAST BOY! THIS IS A KIDS BOOK! MY GOD!" Cyborg slapped himself with his wing.

Robin couldn't take it anymore. He picked up a rock and pelted it at Beast Boy.

Terra took her chance there and raised the bow, taking careful aim before pulling back on the string and letting the arrow fly.

To Robin's great surprise, the arrow hit the rock in mid air as it was mere inches from Beast Boy's head, knocking it to the ground. "Wha- how'd she- what'd you- NOT FAIR!" he yelled. "Where did you learn to do that?" he demanded.

Terra merely grinned. "I don't think kids this young would know what 'perverted' means… and if they do, they shouldn't," the blonde said to Cyborg.

"Awesome shot Terra!" Beast Boy laughed then stood up on all fours.

"Still! That's not a word you should hear in one." Cyborg snorted.

"Are we done yet? Is this good enough? MY LEGS HURT!" Beast Boy whined.

Once again, Raven's voice came to them. "You guys… are still pathetic."

"Will you let us out, yet?" Terra asked.

"Ha, you wish," Raven said. "Robin… You threw a rock at Beast Boy head, tried to hit him with a stick, need I go on?"

"Jeez Robin, violent much?" Terra smirked.

"You're the one who pointed the arrow at him," Raven spoke up, causing Terra to shut up immediately. "You guys are horrible. I'll admit, you're not fighting as much, but you're still showing signs of being on the edge of beating the crap out of each other."

"Is that a no to being let out?" Beast Boy asked.

"What do you think, smarty pants?" Cyborg said with sarcasm.

Beast Boy moved his lips and nodded his head around to mock Cyborg.

"If you weren't twenty times my size, I would beat your little buck butt to the moon!" Cyborg grumbled.

Starfire, again sighed with slight annoyance, where they ever going to stop?

"Yes, it's a no," Raven said exasperatedly. "It'll continue to be a no until you guys can act like friends. Starfire's been just about the only one who hasn't fought. Except for the peck to the head… but you deserved it," Raven added to Beast Boy.

"Can we just get on with it?" Terra more of demanded then asked. She wanted out.

Beast Boy whined. "This is stupid..."

"Then you should fit in just fine," Raven retorted. "Well, I'm letting you all go off on your next little… quest. As for me, I'm going to sit back and watch. Have fun," she said before her voice died down.

"Nice Rae, real nice," Terra said sarcastically.

"Raven!" Beast Boy whined and stretched the word out.

"As long as I ain't playin' as some bird next time!" Cyborg said, slight whining in his tone of voice.

* * *

Hi! Tianimalz here! sorry this chapter is short... only 6 pages. Really sorry! 

We didn't use any of the idea that where sent in beacuse we already had this done and were just waiting for some reviews before posting it XD

**But the nxt chapter shall be story one of our Reviewers sent in! **

**Now, please press Fred, the little button will be sad if you don't push it. **


	3. Chapter 3, JackieChan and the Bean Stock

Thank you Wave Makerfor the idea!

* * *

**Chapter 3; Jack and the Bean Stock**

"Yes, I also wish for the same," Starfire chirped.

"Can we go home yet? I am totally missing my show! Clash of the planets was on today," Beast Boy whined.

"I do not believe we will be going home soon," Starfire sighed.

Terra sighed. "I say as soon we get home, chase Raven down and torture her," she suggested, only half joking.

"At least we agree on _something_," Robin muttered.

Things started getting brighter, "Here we go again," Beast Boy sighed as he braced himself for the blinding lights.

Cyborg jammed his eyes shut and tried to look away but it was useless.

Starfire hid her eyes under her wing though snuggled in Robin's neck slightly. (haha, BB and Ter aren't the only flirts XD)

When the light died down, Cyborg looked up to see he was- human! woot! "Oh yeah!" his voice sounded heavier though.

"Dude!" Beast Boy wailed, flapping his new wings up and down. "I'm a goose!"

Cyborg looked down at BB and laughed. "Ha ha! ... Hey wait, now you're the shorty!" he pointed down and laughed.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes then waddled around before saying; "Aflac hey that's fun! Aflac!"

Starfire looked around to see she was standing next to a little cottage, wearing a long blue dress. "Friends?" she called out.

Terra had turned her head, closing her eyes to escape the blinding white flash of light. As she opened her eyes again, she found herself down a small road a little ways away from a small cottage. "AH!" she yelped. What was she wearing? First of all… She had a white shirt on under jean overalls. She looked at them for a moment before noticing her hair. Braided pigtails? THAT WASN'T RIGHT!

Robin had lifted one arm and closed his eyes, turning his head away. Once the light had subsided he opened his eyes. Well… he was still the same height… only he was wearing… farmer like clothes. Not only farmer like clothes- but farmer clothes that looked as they belonged to a younger boy.

Starfire looked around, "Where are we- EEE!" she screamed, jumping back after seeing Silkie in his new form.

The Silkie worm was about the size of a cow, and even had a cow bell.

"Silkie?" Starfire asked a bit unsurely at first, but the silk worm bit into the cottage. "Yes, it is you."

"Aflac!" Beast Boy quacked again.

"Shut up goosy," Cyborg said as he looked around, where were the others?

"Aflac! Dude this is fun!" Beast Boy said again as he flapped his wings up and down, though getting no air.

Cyborg rolled his eyes at his feathered friend before yelling out in a large booming voice. "GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I think I gotta poop," Beast Boy twitched. Cyborg looked down at his friend with a raised eye brow.

"Thanks for sharing...?"

"Got a bathroom round here?" Beast Boy asked as he moved his head around, looking for a place to 'dump'.

"How am I supposed to know?" Cy asked.

"I dunno-" Beast Boy stopped when the urge left, he looked down. "Hey! Cool! An egg! ... Wait... I'm a boy I can't lay eggs!" he freaked.

"AHAHA! Now you're the sissy boy!" Cyborg laughed.

At that Robin cracked up into hysterical laughter. "You- Y-you j-just laid an e- an egg!" he laughed out, holding onto his stomach. Robin rarely 'cracked up', but this was one of those times to remember. "Sissy boy!" he laughed harder.

Terra looked around at hearing a few people. She could have sworn she heard Starfire and Cyborg a moment ago. And now someone who was laughing really hard. Sounded like Robin… "GUYS?" the confused blonde yelled out. "Where are you? And why am I alone?"

"Shut up," Beast Boy quacked before trying to cross his arms... er wings. But found it was a little hard for a goose to do so, so gave up and pouted with his head ducked down.

Cyborg heard his friends but didn't see them till a minute later, he looked down. Jeez these guys were like ants almost. "Hey little dudes!" he hollered as if they couldn't hear him right.

"Oww," Starfire moaned to herself, covering her ears with her palms. Cyborg's loud voice was hurtful- being so loud.

Silkie only hummed with pleasure as he ate another chunk of the stone cottage, finishing the straw roofing first.

"Hope we didn't need that," Beast Boy said, looking at the cottage. He then looked around, remembering Terra and thinking he might have heard her.

"Hey where's Terra?"

"I dunno," Cyborg shrugged.

"You're helpful," Beast Boy retorted up at Cy, who seemed to be able to hear them fine.

Robin's laughter finally ceased as he looked around for the blonde titan. He couldn't seem to find her anywhere though. "TERRA?" he yelled out to her.

Terra's hearing increased a little bit at the sound of her name. "ROBIN?" she yelled back. Was that Robin? "Is that you!" she called.

"Yeah!" he hollered back. "We're all at the cottage! Where are you?"

"Down the-" she started out in a yell. Why were they yelling? She reached for her pocket where her T-Com would _usually _be. Though she ended up pulling out a small pouch like thing. She opened it and found five beans. "Oh, that's helpful," she muttered. "I'M DOWN THE ROAD!" she yelled back to the other four Titans.

"Wonderful!" Starfire cried before turning around again to see half the cottage eaten. "Silkie, I do not think this house of stone and straw was to be your lunch..."

"HURRY AND GET YOUR BLONDE BUTT OVER HERE!" Cyborg yelled, though his yelling wasn't needed.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Terra screamed, hands over her ears. She grumbled something inaudibly as she walked over to the small half eaten house. There was a small fence around it which she jumped over.

Once he saw Terra, Robin nearly busted into laughter again. Braided pigtails? That was too good.

Beast Boy looked at Terra and snickered. "Love the hair."

Cyborg looked down, man this was hard. He was about 15-20 feet tall for Pete's sake. So instead of having to look down at every one the Cyborg bent down so his butt almost touched the ground. His arms flopped over his knees as he got a good look at Terra, then laughed a loud strong one.

"Silkie, no please stop!" Starfire tried to pull the worm off by the cow bell collar, but it wouldn't work. Her powers didn't seem to be working. So the worm only stood there, ignoring Starfire and eating the house- er cottage. Or what was left.

Terra glared at the three boys. "Shut up," she said. She looked over at Cyborg. "Did we shrink… or did you grow?" she asked, obviously searching for change of subject.

Cyborg shrugged, "I grew I guess... anyone know a story that involves a giant?"

"I dunno, unless one was in a movie," Beast Boy quaked.

"Ever try getting your nose out of movies?" Cyborg snorted.

"No," Beast Boy snorted back. "Don't forget it was because of my TV watching I got us out of the last mess."

"Like that's going to help now," Cyborg rolled his eyes.

Robin looked around a little bit. Okay… Silkie was a cow… kind of. Starfire looked like… hmm… a mother maybe? Cyborg was obviously a giant. And Robin looked like he was dressed as an eleven year old. "Does anyone know a story with a mother, kid, giant, and a cow? And then these two," Robin jerked his thumb back at Beast Boy and Terra. A duck… and whatever Terra was.

"Goose, not duck." Beast Boy corrected.

"Look like a chicken to me," Cyborg teased.

"State your source!" Beast Boy ruffled his feathers.

Cyborg didn't answer instead he ducked lower as Starfire was swung in the air and to the other side of the field by Silkie.

"I dunno, maybe... Jack and the Bean Stock?" Cyborg asked, ignoring Starfire.

Beast Boy shrugged.

Terra got a dawning expression on her face. "That explains these," she pulled out the little maroon pouch and dumped the five beans into her hand.

"Well… that's settled," Robin said. "Jack and the Beanstalk it is."

"Soo... where is my castle!" Cyborg demanded much like a little kid. He stood up with crossed arms and a pouty face.

"Hey, does that mean I'm Cyborg's pet? Dude! I am nobody's pet!" Beast Boy repeated himself.

"In this you are," Cyborg smirked. "Quick, go get me a soda."

"And where am I supposed to get a soda?" Beast Boy retorted. "Where do you want me to get it? Pull it out of my-" he was cut off by Starfire walking over rubbing her head.

"Please, I know not of this Jack and bean stock..."

"It's simple really, Star," Robin said. "It's a children's story." He briefly told her the story in the shortest simplest possible way.

"Oh I see!" Starfire nodded her head in understanding. "But do we need the cottage as you call it?" she asked a bit unsurely.

"Well…" Robin looked at the half eaten cottage. "It's probably not _needed_," he said a little unsurely. "I'm sure we can get along fine with out it."

"Yeah, you got the mom, you got your giant, you got the beans for the beanstalk, you got your duck- I mean… goose, and your cow," Terra listed. "Not much else is needed. Oh, and we have our Jack."

"That is good..." Starfire said as all but the window and a small frame of the wall collapsed to the ground.

"Oh, look!" Terra said in mock happiness. "He even left the window for you to throw the beans out."

"Let's hope It doesn't rain," Robin muttered in a half annoyed tone.

Silkie hummed, saying he was full and happy before belching out a wad of straw on Robin.

"Aww, Silkie likes you Robin- er Jack." Beast Boy snickered.

Robin brought a hand up to wipe his face off. He flung the straw off of his hang and glared at Beast Boy. "Bug off, ugly duckling," Robin sneered.

Terra glared at Robin.

"Goose, GOOSE." Beast Boy stated. "G-O-O-S!"

"You spelled goose wrong," Cyborg snickered.

"When do we start?" Terra asked. "And how?" she asked, jumping up to sit on the fence.

"Let us start! For I wish to end this story of Jack and beans of stock." Starfire looked down at her dress then back up at her friends.

"Yeah, let's get on with it," Robin agreed.

Terra jumped down from the fence and handed the five beans over to Robin. "Okay, five 'magic' beans for your cow, take the beans home, plant them, blah blah blah, have fun."

"Way to jump right into it," Robin shot at her, quite sarcastically.

Starfire looked at Silkie. "We must give Terra our... cow now yes?" she asked.

"HEY! What about my castle! In the sky?" Cyborg demanded once more.

"It's there… somewhere," Terra assured, sitting down to watch the show now. She had no more part in this story.

"Okay…" Robin held the five beans in his hand. "So… what do I do now?"

"Give me the 'cow'" Terra reminded him.

"And Silkie is…?" Robin trailed.

"You _lost _my cow? Gimme those back then!" Terra was clearly only being a pain to Robin.

"C'mon Terra!" Cyborg whined. "Silkie's yours, just go find him."

"How about we give her a title deed or something?" Beast Boy suggested.

Cyborg shrugged then wrote in some dirt with his fingers: "Silkie the cow is Terra's from Robin and Starfire,"

"There happy?"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Terra leaned her back against the small fence to watch.

Robin shook his head slightly and came over to Starfire, handing her the beans. "Uhh… I guess you just throw them out the window or something…" he looked to the used-to-be house, now only one side of the frame and the window.

Starfire took the beans in her palm, looked at them then over at the window.

"Can we get any more pathetic?" Cyborg mused.

"Don't jinx us," Beast Boy mused back.

Starfire closed her hand over the beans then walked to the other side of the window. "Umm... be gone beans!" she shouted before throwing them to the other side.

"What now?" Robin asked, clearly lost on the whole idea.

"Now you go to bed and the next day there should be a HUGE bean stalk outside the window," Terra told him.

"We have to wait a whole day?" Robin asked in disbelief. The sound of a clock ticking rather fast was heard and the background behind them like the sky turned to night. As it turned back to day, all of the sudden there was a huge beanstalk as well as though someone had merely turned the pages.

"What a long day, I had a great sleep!" Terra sounded excited, but it was obviously sarcastic excitement. Robin blinked a few times, confused.

"I want breakfast!" Cyborg whined out.

"Yeah me too! We missed lunch and supper!" Beast Boy joined in the whining.

Starfire looked around then up at the bean stock. "Umm, what is it we are to do now?" she asked, still looking up at the giant twisted green vine like plant.

"I gotta go up there I guess, and wait for Jackie Chan over here to climb up and try to steal my duck" Cyborg said, now also looking up.

"Goose," Beast Boy corrected.

"Whatever," Cyborg remarked.

Robin frowned. "It's Jack! Wait… I mean Robin! It's Robin!" Terra was laughing at the group, clearly enjoying sitting this one out. Now if only she had her uniform back.

"Na, I am calling you Jackie Chan, deal with it," Cyborg smirked before asking. "So how am I getting up there?"

"Climb," Beast Boy snickered.

Cyborg's face dropped. "But!" he looked down at his friends. "You know how high that thing has to go? If the air pressuredidn't kill me- I'm sure the lack of oxygen will!"

"Dude, this is a fairy tail, climb it!" Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Are you afraid of heights or something?" Terra asked. "As Beast Boy said, this is a fairy tale, there's no logic, science, or math behind it! I'm sure that here, one plus to equals truck."

"No I am not afraid of heights but this can't be safe! Who wrote this story anyways!" Cyborg demanded. "Everything has to have some logic behind it," He muttered.

"Just climb the stupid vine so we can go home!" Beast Boy wailed.

"You first ducky," Cyborg grumbled.

"Goosy! No I mean goose! I'M A GOOSE! NOT A DUCK! GOOSE!" Beast Boy flapped his wings up and down.

"JUST CLIMB THE STUPID BEANSTALK!" Robin ordered them.

"Yeah! I wanna go home!" Terra whined. "The faster you two climb up to your little castle, the faster we can get home!"

Cyborg looked up at the bean stock and grumbled a few things under his breath before slowly starting to climb.

"Dude! What about the adorable little goose down here?" Beast Boy quacked.

"Fly," Cyborg yelled down as he slowly started climbing.

"Please do not fall to your deaths!" Starfire cried out.

"Oh I feel better," Cyborg mumbled.

"So… do I just wait for them to climb that thing?" Robin wondered.

"I guess," Terra shrugged.

"I'm tired of this! This is boring! I'm hungry! There better be food up there!" Cyborg whined as he climbed.

"You are supposed to eat Robin remember? Or try too... grind your bones to make my bread stuff." Beast Boy mused, he had flown up and perched himself on Cyborg's shoulder.

"Ooo, roast Robin bread! Sounds good," Cyborg hummed, jokingly.

Down on ground level, it was almost quiet. Terra was mindlessly staring at the beanstalk. "I still think we should hunt Raven down when we get out of here. Lock her in a book for hours on end."

Robin looked over at her. "Have fun trying," he told her.

"I do not wish to do such things to Raven," Starfire said a little defensively.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy moaned.

"Does it look like we're there yet?" Cyborg snapped.

"I dunno, you tell me,"

"Don't make me cook roast duck tonight," Cyborg mumbled.

"GOOSE!" Beast Boy screamed. A few minutes later Cyborg pulled himself up onto a cloud, weird... "The logic behind this is so unsteady." He complained as he walked towards the castle that stood a few feet away.

Terra leaned her head back now, staring at the sky. This was awfully boring. Maybe she could look at cloud shapes. Nothing better to do.

"Well, I'm going up," Robin announced. He made his way to the beanstalk and started climbing, though stopped. "Is there a faster way to do this?" he asked in pure annoyance.

"Please be careful!" Starfire called after Robin, she saw no quicker way up.

"Don't worry, I will be," Robin said as he continued climbing. It seemed to take forever. How big was this thing, anyways? He looked down after climbing for who know how long. He could barely see the house below. Or what was left of it anyways. He sighed and kept climbing. Finally his head popped through a cloud. Wait… weren't clouds made with water? Shouldn't his hair be soaking wet by now? Well… Terra was right about one thing- No logic here. He pulled himself up to step on another cloud, spotting the castle up ahead.

The doors to the small little castle (well for a giant,) flung open as Cyborg came in, a black eye patch on his left eye.

"Ar! Who goes there?" He shouted.

Beast Boy, still on his friends shoulder laughed. "Pirates are way better then giants and geese!" he then put on his best parrot voice and squawked.

"Yeah I agree," Cyborg nodded to BB.

Robin sighed and started down the little path towards the castle. Maybe he should give Raven extra training. That sounded good right about now.

"Aren't you supposed to say your line?" Beast Boy asked.

"I dunno if this is Jack and the Bean stock line though.." Cyborg said.

"Aww say it anyways!" Beast Boy urged.

Cyborg sighed before booming out. "Fee fie foe fump... aww this sounds dorky!"

"C'mon!" BB urged again.

Cyborg grumbled. "I smell the blood of a ... masked one!"

"Do you have to mix all the trade mark lines up?" BB asked.

"Sure do," Cyborg mused.

Robin came to the doors of the castle. He stepped through the one that was left open and looked around.

Cyborg looked around, "Hey where did Robin go?" he asked.

"I dunno, you weren't paying attention! I GOT SOME DUDE NAMED JACK AFTER ME AND YOU WERN'T WATCHING HIM!" Beast Boy shrieked.

"You wouldn't stop talking to me! I was distracted!" Cyborg snapped.

"Sure! Blame it on the duck!"

"Goose," Cyborg smirked.

"Guys?" Robin yelled. "C'mon, where are you? I wanna get this over with! Beast Boy? Cyborg?" he yelled. Okay, so in the real situation, you probably wouldn't call out to the giant who's trying to eat you. But this was different.

"Robin?" Cyborg questioned as he looked around.

"He's coming for me! QUICK HIDE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE KIDNAPPED!" Beast Boy cried out.

"Knock it off goosy." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

Robin headed for another door and stepped outside, quickly spotting his giant friend and the goose. "Hey!" he called up to them, walking over.

"Don't call me goosy," Beast Boy snorted.

"I'll call ya what I want to-" Cyborg looked down. "Oh hi Robin!" he smiled.

"KIDNAPPER! CALL THE POILICE! ALL THE FBI! CALL THE TEEN TITANS!" Beast Boy flapped his wings up and down.

"Beast Boy," Robin started. "Shut up." He looked back at Cyborg. "Hi. Can I have the goose now so we can go home?" he asked, his voice flat.

"Don't sell me out Cyborg! Don't do it! I'm too young to be treated like this!" Beast Boy wailed out.

Cyborg threw the eye patch to the floor, bored of it then looked from Beast Boy to Robin. "Hmm, I dunno..."

"Cyborg don't do it buddy! Who knows what torture Robin has for me!" Beast Boy wailed on.

Robin sighed, clearly beyond annoyed. "Look, as soon as you hand over the goose, the sooner we can go home to our- Meat. Filled. Fridge." He said each word slowly and clearly. "And waffles too."

Cyborg looked back at Robin, "Ooo, you know Jackie Chan has a good point," Cyborg hummed.

"What! You're selling me out like that! I'm telling Terra!" Beast Boy whined before feeling a strong hand grab him.

"Go ahead Goosy Lousy," Cyborg laughed before handing the goose down to Robin. "Now go home to your mama boy!" he laughed.

Robin looked up at Cyborg, grinning. "Thanks Cy," he said. "And she's not my mother," he said. He started walking off with the Goose.

"Oh yeah sorry, she's your girl friend. SORRY I FORGOT FOR A MOMENT!" Cyborg then busted into laughter.

"You wait till I call animal cops on you, kidnapping me! The nerve!" Beast Boy protested.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks, his eye twitched and vein throbbed as his heart skipped a beat and then beat faster then before. "She's. Not! My. Girlfriend!" Once again, he said each word clearly. WHEN WOULD THEY LEARN STARFIRE WAS NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND?

"Keep telling yourself that Robin. But I picture in a few years your gonna have a mini van instead of a bike for all the little half aliens" Cyborg fell over laughing- making a large BOOM sound

Robin could have sworn he felt his heart leap into his throat. He couldn't seem to find his voice. "I- you- she- me- Her? And me? As in us? Li- Little WHAT?" Robin's face was red, either with anger, embarrassment, or both.

Cyborg put his hand on his forehead and continued his laughter- Beast Boy soon joined in.

"You heard me, in a few years the towers gonna be full of little black haired half aliens," Cyborg laughed out, gasping for breath for a minute then breaking into laughter once more.

Robin couldn't believe this! Was he hearing this wrong? He couldn't even tell Starfire he liked her. How could he- "This discussion is over! I'm leaving!" Robin announced, pulling Beast Boy off with him, attempting to ignore the laughter while his face burned and his heart continued racing.

Cyborg kept laughing, though stood up and followed Robin. "Yep I see it now! And all your little butt heads will be playing with all the little blonde changelings!"

Beast Boy was laughing but then started choking on it. "Whaaaaaaaaaat!"

"There will NOT be any little black haired aliens running around, trust me on that one!" Robin snapped. "Though I can see the little blonde changelings running around causing non-stop trouble and pulling pranks."

"Oh, so you think your kids will have red hair like their mom?" Cyborg choked on his own laughter.

Beast Boy glared at his two friends, not really sure what to snap back at them.

"Oooo, lookie our little goose isn't objecting!" Cyborg laughed.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Beast Boy snapped in an annoyed tone. "You're crazy!"

"So I've been told," Cy smirked.

"You're BEYOND crazy! I wouldn't- She wouldn't! We would not! That's just-" Robin was at a loss for words.

"Just life," Cyborg ended for him with more laughter.

"RAVEN! Cyborg's being mean!" Beast Boy cried out.

"C'mon, lets just hurry this up, I'm getting hungry," Cyborg whined.

Robin seemed to be muttering and grumbling all the way down the beanstalk. That had to be one of the worst, most embarrassing conversations in his life. The climb down seemed to go by a lot quicker then the climb up. Robin's foot touched the ground and he let go of the bean stalk with his hands.

Once Beast Boy caught sight of the two girls and giant silk worm a little ways off he started screaming. "TERRA! STARFIRE! Help! Robin is kidnapping me for something!"

Cyborg slid down, resisting the urge to scream- WEE all the way down. But he finally touched the ground as well. "That was... fun."

"Beast Boy, its part of the story," Robin told him in still a slightly annoyed tone.

Terra jumped up, pointing a finger at Robin. "Unhand that du- goose!" she corrected herself before saying 'duck'.

"Yeah! un-hand me the cute annoying green goose!" Beast Boy said, wiggling.

Starfire yelped with joy as she ran over to the others. "Robin! Cyborg Beast Boy! You are done yes? We may go yes?" she asked at once, her hands curling up together in eagerness.

"Not just yet," Raven's voice rang out again.

"WHAT?" Terra wailed. "Why not? We behaved. Right?"

Robin moaned. This was not how he planned on spending today.

"Why not?" Beast Boy copied Terra.

"Raven! I'm hungry," Cyborg wailed

"Why not?" Raven asked. "As much as I enjoyed it, the teasing was a little over the edge," she smirked, her way of saying she'd heard it all, and laughed about it too.

"Wait… so you're keeping us here just because they had a little teasing fight?" Terra whined.

"Little?" Raven asked. "Trust me, you're better off not knowing." That line merely confused Terra.

"But…" she started. This was so unfair!

"Aww c'mon Raven! Robins going to punish me for that enough! This isn't right!" Cyborg pouted.

"What's not right is me having to sit through YOUR constant fighting! Personally, I'm sick of it. This is simply… a lesson. The quicker you learn it, the quicker you come home."

"You know there's two hours of extra training behind this," Robin grumbled angrily though wasn't sure he really meant it. Maybe they did deserve this.

"Oh yeah, this all makes me just want to perk up and be mister nice guy," Beast Boy muttered in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Tianimalz: Woot! longer chapter! still kinda short though, sorry 

Sorry it took so long getting up, Greaser and I ran into some writers block.

**Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review.**

**Beacuse Fred likes getting pushed around -pokes purple button- (okay bad joke, stoping now XD)**


	4. Chapter 4, Goldie Locks and the 3 Bears

**Thank you Randomgirl14** **for the idea! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4, Goldie Locks and the Three Bears  
**

Starfire let out a heavy sigh, "So what earth story is it you wish for us to carry out next?"

"Hmm..." Raven thought for a moment. "Oh, perfect," she said, obviously she'd thought one up. "Have fun."

"I'm jumping for joy," Terra rolled her eyes. A moment later though, she had jammed them shut from the bright, blinding light that followed.

Robin brought his arm up to shield his eyes. Okay, if none of them were blind after this, he'd be surprised.

Beast Boy blinked a few times along with Cyborg and Starfire.

Cyborg looked down a few minutes later, he felt a little- hairy- again. "Aw c'mon! I'm sick of being hairy!" He whined, finding himself covered in brown fur.

Starfire looked down at her self. "Um, why is it I am covered in this hair?" she asked.

Robin looked down on his friends. Wait… down? He was usually the one looking up. HE GREW! Why did he feel so small then? He looked down at himself. DRAT! He let out a shrill angry whistle. He was a bird, sitting on a branch of a tree. "Clever Raven, real clever." He wasn't just any bird, but a red robin. And a small one at that. He knew he was short, did Raven really have to remind him?

"AHH!" Terra let out a short, frustrated yell. "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE IN THE DRESS?" she wailed. There were many reasons to hate it. One: It was a dress. Two: It was pink. And three: It had LACE! Her hair was curly. "And why does it look like I just got a perm?"

Beast Boy pointed at Robin with his paw and was ready to laugh- wait a minute, paw? Beast Boy looked down to see himself bear formed. "An Animal... AGAIN! How come I am always an animal?"

"That's kinda a stupid question BB, which now stands for Baby Bear." Cyborg laughed.Cy then looked over at Terra and laughed then looked over at Robin, "Ah, the temptation is too strong," he started humming the rockin robin song.

Robin flew down from the branch and perched himself on a rock. "Shut up." He turned to Terra. "You know, you've just given the nickname 'Goldie Locks' a whole new meaning," he laughed.

"Can it, bird boy!" Terra snapped.

Beast Boy snickered at Terra then looked around at the others. "Take it we are doing the three bears one?"

"You get the point?" Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Please, I fear I know not of this earth story either!" Starfire said.

Robin sighed and quickly told Starfire the story of Goldilocks and the three bears. "It's a short story about a nosy little girl named Goldilocks who goes into the three bears' house and eats there porridge, breaks their chair, and sleeps in their beds because she's tired, they come home from their walk, and find her, then she runs away and never comes back."

"Talk about a summary," Terra laughed a little at the very short version of the story.

"Can we just get this started?" Cyborg moaned.

"I don't see why not, it's not like I get to do anything anyways," Robin reminded, still sitting on the rock.

"Fine, where's the house?" Terra asked. Though she turned around just in time to see it pop up. "How… convenient."

"This is one weird book," Robin added.

"It's Ravens book, of course it's weird," Beast Boy laughed.

"Think it wise to make fun of the person holding us in here?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy thought about it for a minute then nodded his head no. "Good point."

"Please, let us start this story so we may perhaps leave!" Starfire said.

A stick from the ground was suddenly surrounded in a black aura as it lifted itself up and whapped Beast Boy over the head before dropping itself back on the ground at his feet.

Terra coughed out the laugh she had obviously tried to stifle.

"Would you just go? Please?" Robin asked Terra.

"Fine, fine, I'm going," Terra sighed in an annoyed way and headed into the small cottage. Well... this should be fun.

"OW!" Beast Boy yelped at Raven, rubbing his sore head.

"Hey that looked like fun," Cyborg mused before whapping Beast Boy over the head.

"OW!" Beast Boy yelped again. "What was that for? At least Raven had a reason."

"Don't back talk your papa," Cyborg laughed then whapped BB again.

"Dude!"

"Friends!" Starfire snapped.

Robin merely sat on the rock, twittering like mad in an annoyed tone that would quickly get on anyone's nerves. He was yelling at Beast Boy and Cyborg in bird lingo. He didn't want to be stuck here anymore. "You know what? I'm going to go check on Terra, that way we'll know when she's done with her part of the story." With that he flew off into the house. Okay, so half the reason he left was because he didn't want to listen to Beast Boy and Cyborg fight. He came in and perched himself on the window.

Terra looked over, sighing. "Did they scare you off? Or are you here to baby sit me?" she asked the robin.

"Both," he said quite simply.

"Do I have to eat the porridge?" Terra asked looking down at the food. "It's never been my favorite."

"Just eat it so we can get this over with."

Starfire sighed then tapped her foot on the ground annoyed. Her fur was a reddish brown, and her eyes still that vibrant green. "How long must we wait?"

"Dunno, as long as it takes Blondie to get her role over," Cyborg sighed.

Beast Boy looked around, bored before humming the jeopardy theme song.

"Don't." Cyborg warned, though B kept on just to be annoying.

"Fine," Terra sighed, walking closer to the table. She took a bite of one of the porridges, the one held in the biggest bowl. "Ow! This one's too hot." It really had been rather hot, burnt her tongue. She moved to the next bowl, medium sized. "Oh my, what a surprise. Too cold." She attempted to lift the spoon out of the bowl, but the whole porridge came with it, a block of frozen porridge. She moved to the smallest bowl and took a spoonful of it. "And this one-" she paused as she swallowed, her expression changing to a sickened one. "-tastes like plastic."

"Terra," Robin whined, stretching her name out. The blonde looked down and saw the rest of it had 'magically' disappeared.

"Thank God I don't have to eat it," she mumbled.

"Are you done yet!" Cyborg yelled from outside.

"I'm bored!" Beast Boy wailed after him.

"NO!" Robin yelled back to Cyborg from the house.

Terra walked into the living room now and moved to the chairs. She sat in the biggest chair. "Why, this chair is too big!" she exclaimed in mock surprise. Moving to the next chair she seated herself in that one as well. "And this one is too." Looking at the last chair, she stood up and walked over, sitting down. "And this one's perfect!" Just then, the chair snapped though, breaking into pieces. "AH!" she yelped as she hit the ground. She had forgotten about that part. "Oh yeah, that boosts my self confidence," she grumbled.

"What now?" Robin asked.

"Now I'm really tired and need to lie down, blah, blah, blah," Terra started her walk up the stairs and to the bedroom where there were three beds. One large, one medium, and one small. Robin followed her up, flying up the stairs. He perched himself on top of the open bedroom door.

Cyborg and Beast Boy both sighed, frustrated.

"Are we not supposed to be doing the walking?" Starfire asked.

"Girl, that would mean working more then I have to," Cyborg smirked.

"Oh... umm... okay..." Starfire shrugged.

Terra went over to the first, largest bed and jumped on. "Ouch!" she stretched the word out, jumping up rather fast. "Okay, so that bed's a little hard," she complained rubbing her back. The medium sized bed was next and she sat down on it first, carefully this time. Though, she merely sunk into it. "Too soft. Do you think Raven's slightly exaggerating?" she asked Robin.

"Just a little," Robin said, slightly sarcastically.

Terra made it to the last bed and jumped on. "Ha, perfect," she announced as it bounced up and down a couple times before settling. "Hey… this is actually pretty comfy."

"I'm gonna go tell the others now," Robin said and flew off, down the stairs and out of the house. He landed back on the rock. "She's finished. You guys can go in and do your thing now," he informed.

"Yay, see me jump for all the merry joy that is building inside." Cyborg said dully as he started walking into the little house hunched over.

"Woopie," Beast Boy added in his own dull voice.

Starfire followed them, though she was almost skipping.

Cyborg pushed the door open with one door and looked over the little room- walking over to the little table first. "Oh mercy me, someone has eaten my nasty food," He said then yawned.

"Yes, I believe this goldilocks has eaten mine as well!" Starfire chirped.

"Star, we aren't supposed to know who did it," BB whispered before taking his turn.

"Oh," Starfire blushed.

"Oh lookie! All my food is gone! Good too- now can I just skip to dessert?"

"Next," Cyborg said after rolling his eyes at Beast Boy.

Terra yawned still sitting on the smaller bed. She was getting kinda tired. Tired of this whole story thing. Leaned back on the pillow, she rolled over on the bed, staring at the wall. Oh how interesting. How much longer would the others be? Hopefully not too long. She wanted to move to the next story and get out of this dress. And the perm didn't exactly do her justice either.

Robin now swooped off the back of one of the dining room chairs and flew into the living room, sitting on a coffee table, waiting for the others.

Cyborg looked over at the chairs. "Call me Sherlock Holmes, because I think someone sat in my chair! Even though there is no trace! Wow, picture that!" Cyborg's tone held mock amazement.

"Yes, and some person whose name I do not know but may possibly be this Goldie and locks has also been doing the sitting in my seat!" Starfire exclaimed, making Cyborg smack his forehead.

"Oh no! Some has sat in my chair! And broke it!... whoa dude! Now I can't be sat in it when I'm being bad! THANK YOU RANDOM BLONDE PERSON!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Can we just move along?" Robin more of said then asked. He wanted to get out of here too. He lifted his wings and took off, flying up the stairs again. He landed on the railing of the upstairs landing, waiting for his three friends to follow.

Terra fell back limply on the bed. She thought she heard them talking downstairs. Well, she knew she heard Beast Boy's yell.

"Oh yes! We must now move onto the bed room for some reason we don't know!" Cyborg yelled then walked up the stairs and into the bed room. "Oh wow! My detective skills are something worth while because I know someone has been sleeping in my bed before I even looked at it!" Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Yes! This person who in the bed away from mine may have been resting in my bed as well!" Starfire yelped.

The three Titans walked over to where Terra was 'sleeping'.

"Aww look Robin! Terra's in Beast Boy's bed-" Cyborg started. Beast Boy didn't like where this was going so far. "Looks like we're gonna have those little blonde changelings sooner then I thought!" Cyborg busted into laughter.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy snapped before smacking himself on the forehead and dragging his hand down.

Terra bolted up faster then she'd ever sat up before. "WHAT?" she screamed, the word slightly stretched out. "AH!" she fell off the bed in her outburst, though jumped up onto her feet just as fast. "Boy, you better hope I'm hearing things, you did not just say what I think you said! …Did you?" she fumed. Her face was red with either rage, or embarrassment, she couldn't even tell.

Robin though found it funny, falling off the back of the chair in his laughter. One wing was on his stomach area while the other was on his head, cracking up the most you could when you were in a bird's body.

Starfire had one hand wrapped over her waist and that supported her hand that was rubbing her forehead.

"Hey, you're the one sleeping in your boy friends bed. That don't sound right," Cyborg laughed.

"Can you just stop teasing about stupid things? Just this once?" Beast boy moaned.

"Let me try-" Cyborg stopped laughing for a minute before putting in. "Hmm, wonder if you'll have a boy or girl- NOPE! Can't stop teasing," Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy gave him a flattened glare.

The color drained from Terra's face on that last line. "Would you STOP TALKING LIKE THAT?" she screamed. "_You're_ the one making it sound _wrong_!" She could sweat her face was even redder now, her fists clenched. "I am NOT having- we didn't-" either way she went, her words sounded wrong and weird.

"This is so wrong," Beast Boy was now also rubbing his forehead the best he could with a paw.

Cyborg laughed a little more, "Alright- I'll stop," he laughed. "C'mon B, say your line so Goldie locks here can go running while screaming her head off," Cyborg yawned.

Beast Boy muttered under his breath before looking at Terra. "Oh look, someone has slept in my bed... and she is still here- DONT SAY A WORD CYBORG!"

"Too late!" Cyborg laughed, almost falling over. "Maybe I should keep a better eye on you two," he almost fell over laughing again.

"Who knew children's stories could sound so bad…" Terra muttered through clenched teeth.

Robin was nearing laughter again, though trying not to. He figured Beast Boy and Terra had been through enough. But the temptation was too strong! "Who knew they could make you look so bad!" Robin added.

Terra glared over at him, scowling. If he was full size, she would have tackled him. If Cyborg said one more thing… she would more then likely be taking him to the ground. Or attempting.

"Are we done?" Beast Boy moaned.

"No, Goldie locks has to go running, never to be seen again! FINALLY! MUAHAHA!" Cyborg yelled out.

Terra glared, arms glued to her sides and fists clenched. She didn't run out of the room. More like stormed out.

"I can't hear you screaming!" Robin called after her.

"Ahhh…" Terra said flatly, clearly annoyed with the two boys.

"umm... merry runnings and screamings!" Starfire yelled after Terra.

"Star..." Cyborg slapped his forehead.

"NOW are we done?" Beast Boy whined.

"Yeah, can we go home now?" Terra burst back into the room right after she'd slammed the door and heard Beast Boy.

"You can't come just yet," Raven's voice told them.

Robin and Terra both groaned.

"Why oh mighty dark master?" Beast Boy moaned.

"You're all still fighting, you're clearly annoyed with each other." Raven's voice sounded tired, as though even from here, away from them, she was exasperated with their behavior.

"I thought we did a lot better this time," Robin announced.

"Terra was ready to beat the pulp out of you and Cyborg," Raven informed.

Robin glanced at Terra. "Well, that's her deal, keep her here, let us come home!"

"It was your fault!" Terra snapped at the same time Raven reminded.

"I blame Robin and Cyborg! Keep them here! Punish them!" Beast Boy pointed to the sky.

Cyborg whapped Beast Boy over the head. "Bad boy! You're grounded."

Raven sighed. "You see? You guys are willing to leave each other behind you're so annoyed with each other! And stop hitting him!" she demanded. "I can't take only one or two of you out of here. If I did, you all would be free. If I could, Starfire would've been back here long ago. So, if one of you want out, you all have to behave. You all want out, so ACT LIKE IT!"

Starfire sighed; she was going to be here for weeks then.

* * *

Tianimalz: Gah, short chapter! sorry, only 7 pages. Greaser and I are trying to get these request writtin out xD next one might take a little while to get out, seeing how it will probably be longer then our past chapters on this fic. So please be patient with us! You have all been great! 

Fred has been very happy for being pushed so much, but he says he can never get enough of it so- **READ AND REVIEW!** please?


	5. Chapter 5, Star White and the 3 Titans

**We do NOT own Teen Titans or the story Snow White.**

**Thank you: _Princess Aelita Lyoko_ for the story idea! You were first to ask for it (all the way back in chapter 2!) so you get the credit. But also thank you everyone else for asking!**

* * *

**Chapter 5; Star White and the Three Titans.  
**

"Fine I won't hit him," Cyborg then flicked his finger on Beast Boy's head.

"Stop!" Beast Boy snapped as he swatted Cyborg's hand away.

"Friends!" Starfire screamed. "YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"

"Yes ma'am sorry ma'am," The two boys cowered.

"Well, I hope you all have fun and… work out your differences." That was the last thing Raven said before the blinding flash came yet again.

"Stop with the flash thingy!" Beast Boy wailed out as he blocked his eyes from view once more.

A minute or two later he re opened them and looked down at himself, Aha! In human form!

"Dudes! Finally I-" he turned around to see two other forms of himself. They were him- just different expressions. One looked well- shy. And the other was sleeping on the ground. "Uhhh..."

Cyborg also opened his eyes to look around, and spotted doubles of himself. "What the-" he started when he was cut off by a sneeze.

"Glofka," Starfire said sweetly.

"Thanks," Cyborg rubbed his nose before sneezing again.

"Glofka," Starfire repeated.

Terra opened her eyes again and looked around. Wait… why was there another her? "What in the world…"

"If she doesn't knock that off she's going to blind us!" the second Terra snapped in a less then happy tone.

Robin opened his eyes too. He was really getting sick of this. He looked around at his friends before a hat of some kind fell over his eyes, blocking his vision. He brought a hand up and pulled it off. Staring at it dumbfounded, he wondered what the heck they were doing now. And why was he wearing this?

The shy-Bashful Beast Boy walked up to one of the Terra's and smiled sheepishly.

"Aww lookie BB! Your-" Cyborg sneezed. "-other little self is all shy-y!" he laughed before sneezing again.

"You might want to get something for that," the other Cyborg said.

"Glofka," Starfire said again, then noticed she was looking down at the Beast Boys and Cyborgs and Terras. "Umm..." she then noticed the dress she wore. Another dress, this one was white with blue sleeves and a red chest. Not really her colors but alwell. "What story is this?" she asked out.

"I dunno, but how come I'm short again?" Cyborg demanded.

Terra smiled at the shy Beast Boy, wondering why he was shy… that was weird for Beast Boy.

"Why am I short? Why are you two so much taller then us!" the other Terra pointed to Robin and Starfire.

"What's up with you?" Robin asked, clearly confused at Terra's anger. He was wearing kind of tight blue-ish grey pants, boots and a long sleeved white shirt with a blue and gold trimmed shirt. Over his back was a deep red cloak. This was beyond not his style.

Terra took a breath of understanding. "I know where we are!" she announced. "We're in Snow White and the Seven Dwarves!"

"HA! Robin is wearing dorky prince clothes!" Beast Boy pointed and laughed.

"H-hi!" The bashful Beast Boy waved slowly.

"Are you okay?" The other Cyborg who wore glasses poked Bashful in the head.

"She's cute," Bashful whispered to the Cyborg shyly.

"... I am so gonna use this," Cyborg laughed evilly before looking at Terra. "We're what! This isn't right..."

"No it isn't! Where's the mirror and the witch or whatever?" Beast Boy chimed up, though keeping an eye on his other self, the sleeping one wouldn't wake up so he didn't bother with it.

"Umm friends..." Starfire started, but again she didn't know this story. "I do not um know this story either." she blushed lightly.

The happier Terra waved back, smiling sweetly. "Hello!" she chimed in a cheerful voice.

Robin sighed. "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves is about this girl…" he told her all the main parts of the story. How Snow White came to the Dwarves' little cottage and stayed there, how the Evil Queen turned herself to a witch and poisoned Snow White, all the big things like that.

"I think you're forgetting something," the happy Terra said, still smiling.

"Oh?" Robin asked.

"She was put into an 'everlasting sleep' right?" grumpy Terra questioned.

"Yeah…" Robin trailed, wondering where this was going.

Bashful gasped. "She said hi!" he cowered.

Doc Cyborg looked at Bashful with a raised eye brow. "I'm gonna puke..."

"That means- you gotta kiss Star White over there," The other Cyborg snickered at Robin.

Starfire waited a minute, letting that process before blushing.

The happy Terra laughed at Bashful. "He's funny," she pointed out to no one in particular.

"I agree with Doc," the Grumpy Terra said.

"He's cute," happier Terra protested.

Grumpy Terra rolled her eyes though.

"WHAT?" Robin shrieked. "What do I have to do?" he asked. He'd heard, but maybe he hadn't heard right? No, he'd just forgotten about that part in the story.

"EEP!" Bashful screamed before fainting.

Doc poked him again. "BB?" he asked as he poked Bashful with a stick.

Sneezy Cyborg pointed at Robin and laughed before sneezing once more.

"Glofka," Starfire said yet again.

"Robin's turn to kiss Star White," Sneezy snickered. "You know, pay back for her little kiss to-ACHOO- him."

"Ha...funny.." the sleeping Beast Boy snored.

Robin's face was reddened slightly in a blush. "Can we just get this started?" he asked, clearly tired of this story before it began.

"Great idea, Prince Charming, but how do we start?" Grumpy Terra half snapped.

"We don't have an evil stepmother or mirror!" Beast Boy pointed out before shouting. "RAVEN! WE DONT HAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE!"

In a second a portal of that same bright light appeared and spit two teens out of it. One was Bumblebee and then other, Speedy, holding a mirror and a comb in the middle of doing his hair.

Terra grinned. "I'll bet five bucks I know who the mirror is," she laughed a little.

Speedy looked around. "... Where are we?" he asked looking around.

"Them! THEM!" Beast Boy complained.

"Oh great, Bumble Bee," Sneezy Cyborg tried to hide his face with his open hand from her view.

While the other Doc Cyborg was still poking Bashful Beast Boy.

"Friends! welcome to um- welcome!" Starfire greeted as she clapped her hands together.

"Hey, at least it's not Aqua Lad," Terra reasoned with Beast Boy.

"Alright," Bumblebee started. "A.) What is going on here? B.) Why are you three so short? And C.-" she paused when she finally saw what she was wearing. "What am I wearing?" She was in a floor length purple dress with lighter purple sleeves and a cloak, longer then the dress, which was black and dragged on the floor behind her with a HUGE collar. There was also a crown on her head. Why did she look like something from a fairy tale?

"Well actually there are seven of us," Doc Cyborg said as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"I wasn't finished with my hair!" Speedy wailed out as he looked into his mirror and tried to finish up.

"Gee, what a shame," grumpy Terra rolled her eyes in response to Speedy.

"Look, guys," Robin started. "Raven zapped us in here because she was fed up with our behavior, and we just need you to cooperate and go along with the story so we can get out of here."

"Great- oh peachy! So my hair is going to be neglected because you all got attitude problems?" Speedy wailed out as he ran his comb over his hair once more.

"The quicker we-" ACHOO "-finish this the sooner we are out of-" ACHOO "here!" sneezy Cyborg sniffled.

"Glorfka," Starfire mumbled.

"Bless you, Sparky," Bumblebee said, using her nickname for Cyborg.

"Yeah, that's exactly why we're here," Robin mumbled with a sarcastic tone. "Look, can we just get on with it? Please?" he more of demanded then asked.

"If it gets me home sooner," Bumblebee said.

"Don't call me that!" Both the Cyborgs snapped.

"Fine whatever," Speedy crossed his arms with his mirror and comb still in hand. "What do I have to do? This better not take long!"

"Long-yeah." Sleepy Beast Boy mumbled.

"Ever heard of Snow White?" Robin asked quite flatly, an annoyed tone and look on his face.

"Well Sunshine, looks to me like you're the mirror," the grumpy Terra told him, putting much sarcasm into the name.

"You have got to be kidding me! I got my dignity to keep!" Speedy wailed out- looking over each Titan with a disbelieving look.

"Think I am happy with my- ACHOO -post?" Sneezy grumbled.

"Glorfka," Starfire chimed in again. "Please do not argue- let us be done with this... earth story soon so we may all go home."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just get on with it. Just think, as soon as we're finished you can go back to the BIG mirror and your favorite comb," Bumblebee told Speedy, trying to bribe him into getting on with this.

"Just do your part, then you can leave when it's finished," Robin added.

"Yeah-yeah let's get this over with," Speedy pouted.

"Goodie!... how do we start?" Beast Boy asked- looking around at each Titan though having to tilt his head up for the other four.

"I am not sure," Starfire sighed, this really was a pain in the butt.

"Let's just start with uhh... The mirror thing?" doc shrugged his shoulders before kicking Sleepy Beast Boy.

"Go away," Sleepy moaned then turned around.

Doc shrugged again, alwell, he wasn't going to bother trying to wake up another pain in his butt.

Bumblebee sighed in slight annoyance. "C'mon, let's get this over with," she muttered, practically dragging Speedy over to the next frame/page thing which took place in a room with stone walls.

"This book thing CAN'T be good for my hair!" Speed complained.

"Yeah, meanwhile us little dwarfs shall be-" Sneezy Cyborg sneezed. "-in a little cottage some where far away from the castle." As he spoke a little stone house a lot like the one from jack and the bean stock popped up... about five feet from the castle.

"Oh, that's well hidden," Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"How convenient," Grumpy Terra said. "They'll _never _find us here."

"Nobody cares about your hair, Speedy, just say your line so we can get this over with." With a one handed push, Bee shoved him against the wall. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all," she nearly spat out, annoyance filling her tone.

"WELL I CARE ABOUT MY HAIR!" Speedy wailed then crossed his arms. "I am not saying no line until I get an apology! No wait, tell my hair your sorry," Speedy smirked and pointed to his perfectly flat hair.

"Actually, all they have to do is look out their window and-" Cyborg started.

"Do you have to put logic into EVERYTHING?" Dopey Beast Boy asked as he rubbed his head.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Doc shifted his glasses up his nose.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Grumpy Terra snapped.

Robin hit his head against a tree, glancing over at Starfire. "We're never getting out of here, are we?" he asked.

Starfire had her arms crossed at her chest with an annoyed look on her face. "From the looks of it Robin, I do not believe so."

"Well at the same time you we're pointing out a fact-" Doc started but Dopey Beast Boy whapped him over the head.

"Your gonna give me a head ache!" he whined.

"I like chocolate milk," Bashful spoke up for some strange reason.

Bumblebee scowled. "Don't make me come over there and mess up your hair!" she threatened. 

"You couldn't if you tried!" Speedy laughed in a cocky way with his hands on his hips.

Grumpy Terra scowled at Doc, clearly annoyed.

Robin groaned hitting his head once more.

Bumblebee stared at Speedy with an annoyed glare, arms crossed, like a mother would do. Then in one swift movement she reached up and snatched the comb away. "Say your line… or the comb gets it!" she threatened yet again.

"NOOOOOOO! NOT THE COMB!" Speedy reached out to grab the comb. "Don't hurt it! It's my last one! The little brats stole my other twenty!"

"Say your line, otherwise the comb goes," Bumblebee held as though getting ready to snap it in half. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" she repeated her line, again sounding annoyed.

Speedy scowled at Bumblebee before crossing his arms once more in annoyance. "That's simple! I AM!" he smiled proudly.

Bumblebee could have sworn she had smoke coming out her ears. "You conceited, self centered…" she mumbled.. "Snow White you say?" she said loud enough for the others to hear.

"No, Speedy! S-P-E-E-D-Y!" Speedy said. "What are you deaf?"

Bumblebee turned to stare blankly at Speedy and shook her head in a 'you're unbelievable' kind of way.

"What? You look surprised that I am the fairest in all the land and the lands after those lands and those after those lands." Speedy hummed to himself. But then looked at Bumble Bee blankly for a little bit before saying; "Umm, I should probably just do my part huh?" she didn't look happy.

Bumblebee had been giving him an annoyed glare again which changed to a 'No duh' look. "You think!" she half yelled.

"Well I tend to try and avoid that option your royal pain-ness, but okay. My line- right... uh- what is my line?" Speedy asked.

"We're doomed," Doc sighed.

Bumblebee smacked her forehead. "Obviously," she muttered. "Your line is simple. I asked you 'who is the fairest of them all'. Now YOU say 'Snow White'. YOU'RE MAKING THIS HARDER THEN IT HAS TO BE!"

"Oh yeah!" Speedy perked up before looking around and waving at Starfire while slicking his hair back. "Okay... I forget did you say your line yet?" he turned back to Bumble Bee.

Starfire had waved back meakly before sighing with bordem.

Bumblebee's eye twitched before, without warning, she yelled at Speedy. "YES, I SAID MY LINE, AND IF YOU DON'T SAY YOURS I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN, TIE YOU UP, AND FORCE YOU TO WATCH MAS AND MENOS SNAP YOUR COMBS IN HALF WHILE AQUA LAD GLADLY MESSES UP YOUR HAIR!"

Both Terra, Grumpy and Happy, and Robin stared wide eyed at Bee.

Speedy shrunk back, "right gotcha! whos the fairest of them all uhh- well besides me, and besides my comb, and besides pie, um- Starfire?" Speedy named off as he counted on his fingers.

Robin scowled, nearly lunging forward to rip Speedy to shreds, only Happy Terra had grabbed onto the back of his prince-like cape, snickering all the same.

"SNOW WHITE, YOU-" Bee was cut off.

"Children's book," Grumpy reminded without much interest.

Sneezy looked over at Robin and snickered, "Aww, don't want-" ACHOO! "-somone else saying your girl friend's cute?" sneezed the Cyborg.

"Glorfka,"

"BUT TECNICLY SHE IS STARFIRE!" Speedy protested.

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself, not wanting to go through the problem he and Starfire had had the last time he said she wasn't his girlfriend. Ripping his cape from Happy Terra's grasp he glared at Speedy as if saying he better knock this crap off.

"I know that," Bumblebee said. "But we don't want Boy Wonder of here tearing you limb from limb! That's my job."

"Nice to know you care," Speedy rolled his eyes.

"SAY THE LINE!" Sneezy screamed before sneezing.

"Glorfka"

"Just. Say. The. Line." Bumblebee was near exploding with anger. This wasn't going to turn out good for Speedy.

"Look, Pretty Boy, we're all tired of being here, and if you don't knock off the act-" Grumpy was interrupted.

"Sad part is it's not an act," Robin grumbled from sheer annoyance. Usually he and Speedy got along really well. But this was NOT turning out to be Robin's day.

"What? I said my line!" Speedy crossed his arms.

"Dancing... tofu.." Sleepy Beast Boy snored.

Dopey Beast Boy whined as he started banging his head on a random tree.

"You know what? Close enough to the line," Robin said. "Let's just move on. What happens next?" he asked. Like he was supposed to remember!

"I duno, I saw the movie when I was like, five!" Doc repleied.

"Hey! what about my comb!" Speedy held his hand out.

Bumblebee scowled and chucked the comb at Speedy, hoping to knock some sense into him.

"Why don't we just skip to the whole 'Snow White meets the Dwarves in their little cabin' thing?" Grumpy suggested.

"Fine with me," Robin said. Well… he really didn't have much to do. …Okay… he had a LOT to do… but that was at the end! Why was he getting nervous? He didn't even have to do it yet! He was just thinking about it!

_So stop thinking about it! _He thought to himself. The Boy Wonder sat down on a tree stump, palms slightly sweaty.

"Okay fine," Doc ran to the little house a few feet away with his clone and two Beast Boy's behind him. Dopey was dragging Sleepy by the arm.

They ran into the house and waited for the Terra's.

"OW!" Speedy growled at Bumble Bee when the comb knocked him in the face before flipping his comb in his fingers and started doing his hair again.

Happy Terra ran after the other two… er… five. Her Grumpy self walked in, taking her dear, sweet time.

Bee rolled her eyes a little at Speedy's reaction… though it was the reaction she'd been hoping for.

"Umm, so do I now do the running away?" Starfire asked, still a bit confused on the whole story.

"Uhh… yeah," Robin said. "You don't really have to run that far though," he said with a half smile on his face. The cottage was really only a few feet away.

"Yes! of course," Starfire said before walking over to the cottage. "May I-"

"JUST COME IN! I'm bored of being short," Doc complained.

"Okay she's here! tra-la-dee-doo-la-tralala! Now where's the witch?" Bashful Beast Boy asked.

"Aren't we supposed to leave or something first?" Happy Terra asked, flashing Bashful a smile.

"Yeah, then doesn't miss Snow White over here go outside to… pick flowers or something?" Grumpy asked.

"Or was it fruit?" Happy asked.

"I can never remember," Grumpy stated.

"EEP!" Bashful fainted at the smile.

Doc looked down at him while he talked. "Yeah, we go mine something. And Star White over here goes outside."

"Alright, then let's go then," Grumpy said, starting for the back door of the one room cottage.

Happy Terra laughed at Bashful. "C'mon, Silly, we gotta go," she said, poking him.

"Somebody's gotta get Lazy A-" Grumpy Terra was cut off.

"Sleepy!" Happy Terra cut in.

"Right. Somebody's gotta get Sleepy over here, too."

Bashful jolted up with a well... bashful look on his face. "Go? Go where? I wasn't listening."

"That's new," ACHOO! sneezed Cyborg with sarcasum.

"Glorfka," Starfire chimed yet once again.

Doc kicked Sleepy in the head. "WAKE UP!" he screamed.

"Why?" Sleepy mumbled. "It's too early, I'm tired... and having good dreams about chicks playing video games," he muttered.

Dopey Beast Boy smacked his forehead.

"To the 'mines'" Grumpy Terra told Bashful. Really they would probably just go to the side of the house or something until they had to come back and watch Robin screw up the kiss with Starfire.

Happy Terra took Sleepy's hands in her own and attempted pulling him up. "C'mon! We're leaving! Whether you come or not!" Well… either way, she'd make him come.

"Noooooo," Sleepy moaned out as he snored again.

Starfire stood with hands behind her back and just watched.

"whoopee," Sneezy Cyborg said in a tone to challenge Ravens monotone as he walked out of the cottage.

"Weee..." Doc said with the same tone as he followed.

Grumpy walked out after Doc, followed by Happy pulling Sleepy along.

Once the seven dwarves, one unconscious, were out of the cottage, Bumblebee's outfit changed. Just out of nowhere. She was now wearing a long, plain black dress type thing that went to her feet and a black hood over her head. A fake, big, pointed nose was snapped over her own nose, being held to her by an elastic band. "Ouch!" she yelped. In her hand appeared a red apple. Ignoring the apple though, she attempted to rip off the fake nose but it simply snapped right back on as if it were attached to the back of her head or something.

Sneezy Cyborg magically popped up behind Bumble Bee. "Ooo, your true beauty is shown!" he fell over laughing.

The two Terras, Grumpy and Happy, came around the side of the house, Happy still dragging Sleepy with her.

Bumblebee grumbled something that sounded like, "You're not looking too hot yourself, Shorty," as she attempted to take the fake nose off again. "Ouch!" she yelped again.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Cyborg laughed out at her.

Bashful and Dopey Beast Boy where behind the Terra's, both fighting over the right to walk beside one by slapping each other in the face.

Grumpy looked back at the two slapping each other. "What are you doing?" she asked. Happy glanced back and smiled at them again. They were just too darn cute!

"Shut it, Shorty!" Bee snapped.

"Ow!" Dopey yelped then whapped Bashful over the head.

"Don't do that!" Bashful said before whapping Dopey over the head.

They both turned their heads to look at Grumpy, "Nothing," they said before whapping each other again. Dopey managed to make it to Happy's side- but then Bashful tackled him.

Happy had smiled sweetly at Dopey but then with a slight jump gave a surprised look, but laughed a little. Grumpy rolled her eyes. Happy was too perky. And those were just… okay, so they were cute. She might be Grumpy, but she was still Terra. Kinda.

Bashful slowly made his way to Happy's side but then got tackled by Dopey.

"OW!" Sleepy shot up when they landed on his back. "That -yawn- hurt!"

Starfire looked at Bumble Bee after shaking her head at the Beast Boys and Terras. "Shall we go on?"

"Yeah, sure," Bee said. "Okay… so… I just give you the apple or something? And you eat it… and pretend to die?"

"Children's books are so peaceful," Grumpy's sarcastic side showed itself again.

Robin was now leaning against a tree. "Yeah, something like that," he agreed. "Snow White's out picking fruit or flowers or something."

"Yeah, then prince charming comes and smooches Twinkle Star," Doc made kissy faces at Robin then cracked up.

Robin scowled at Doc. This means… he would have to kiss her… in front of everyone… He hit his head against the tree. This was… not going to be fun.

"Alright," Bee said, coming up to Starfire. "Here." The red apple was held out in her hand.

Starfire looked at the apple and reached out for it but was stopped by Dopey screaming.

"Don't do it Star!"

Speedy piped in from his spot in the castle window. "YEAH! She's trying to poison you to see if it works before she uses it on me!"

"Umm..." Starfire glanced around at them then looked at the apple.

"Besides, the faster you bite into the apple and pretend to die, the sooner you get to be kissed by Boy Wonder," Happy pointed out… almost joking.

"And we get out of here sooner." Grumpy had put in her own view of the situation.

Starfire considered for a moment before taking the apple, "Um, many thanks."

"She's only saying that because her BOYFRIEND has to kiss her now," Sneezy snickered.

"Raven put us in here. She wouldn't REALLY put poison in the apple. ALTHOUGH POISONING _YOU _ISN'T SOUNDING HALF BAD!" Bee shouted that last part at Speedy.

"Aw, without me the Tower would fall into chaos!" Speedy said as he combed his hair once more.

"The Tower _with_ you adds chaos," Bee mumbled before turning to go back to her spot where the others were.

Happy laughed a little at the boyfriend comment.

Robin shrunk back a little bit, a vein throbbing in his head.

Starfire sighed and took the apple, she bit into it... tasted like...wax. "Oh no... I feel as if I should um-"

"Pass out!" Doc whispered.

"Yes! Do the passing out!" Starfire then lay down on the ground. "Umm... good bye... for now..." she closed her eyes and laid her hands on her stomach.

Robin had tried to slink away from the group… apparently there was an invisible barrier blocking them in… he ran into it head on and fell back on his butt. He shook his head and blinked as if dizzy. Well, he just walked run into a wall! Of course he was dizzy! He stood up, grumbling about some kind of law about locking people in books.

"Now we must all go back to our little cottage," Sneezy yawned as he took two steps over.

Dopey and Bashful where still having smacking fights and didn't notice while Sleepy was well- sleeping.

"Oh no, whatever has happened?" Doc asked in a blank voice.

Happy dragged Sleepy over while Grumpy just followed Sneezy. "C'mon you two," Happy called over to Dopey and Bashful. Not that much calling was needed.

"COMING!" Bashful and Dopey yelled at the same time as they pushed each other in the mini race to reach Happy Terra first.

"DUDE!" Dopey yelled.

"I saw her first!" Bashful cried.

"No you didn't!"

"Did so!"

"How!"

"I dunno! I'll think of a way! Bashful thibbited.

Grumpy rolled her eyes at Bashful and Dopey. "You know… the funny thing is, she has two sides. A left and a right."

"Your turn, Bird Boy," Bee said, dragging Robin over by the wrist. Robin was digging his heels into the ground, though when that didn't work, he grabbed a nearby branch. "You are so… stubborn!" Bee grunted out, tugging at his wrist. She let go and then took hold of Robin's ankle.

"Eep!" he nearly yanked out the tree branch as she dragged him off. His hands slipped and fell nearly on his face. He dind't care though. He grabbed onto a rock and Bumblebee continued tugging at his ankle.

"C'mon! It's just a-" she was cut off by Robin yelping. The rock had just… vanished.

"NO FAIR, RAVEN!" Robin shouted up to the girl he KNEW could hear him. Bumblebee dragged him over to Starfire and dropped his foot, leaving him twitching at the thought of kissing Star.

"If you don't want to Robin I'll hop into the prince git go and do it for you!" Speedy yelled over.

"NO!" Robin snapped, immediately jumping to his feet. "I mean…" Robin started.

Bumblebee smirked a little bit and Happy Terra was laughing.

"Isn't she supposed to be on some kind of bed or something?" Robin asked, though it took a minute for that wording to click in his brain. "Glass coffin! I meant."

"ooo bed? RAVEN! ROBIN IS THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS!" Sneezy yelled out then sneezed.

"Glorfka," Starfire whispered.

"Am not!" Robin snapped, although his face went up in a light blush. "It's just… that's how it happened in the movie!"

"Uh huh, suuuure Robin." Doc nodded before laughing out.

The two Beast Boy's where still to busy fighting over who got to stand next to Terra to get into any of the conversation.

Robin looked almost ready to kill someone. He sighed, frustrated with the whole thing. He could have sworn he was breaking into a cold, nervous sweat. He got as far as kneeling down to one knee before he was cut off.

"Looks like he's gonna propose," Happy joked, causing Robin's face to go pale, eyes wide and looking like he just had a heart attack.

"Told ya, little half aliens," Doc started to go around Robin while chanting in a spooky voice you used for ghost stories. "Little half aliens! Little half aliens!" while twinkling his fingers around.

A moment later, a black surge of power, Raven's, came down, almost like lightning and tapped Doc's shoulder before smacking him over the head. Then in a second, it was gone. Apparently the teasing was starting to get old to Raven.

Robin was still standing, staring blankly, white as a sheet, looking as if he had really just seen a ghost.

"You might wanna stop… or Robin might _really _pass out," Grumpy said.

"Owww!" Doc whinned.

"Please..." Starfire wispered in a waiting tone, though her face was turning as red as her hair.

Robin glanced down at Starfire… he shouldn't keep her waiting. He gave a pathetic face and whimpered silently to himself like a dog stuck in the pouring rain. He got on his other knee. He really didn't like this… his face was nearly glowing red as he put his hands on either side of her. That way he wouldn't fall… hopefully. God, he really hoped his hand didn't slip. Still on his hands and knees he let out a sigh and then bent his hand down, seriously only inches from Starfire. He closed his eyes and then closed the gap between them, his lips pressing lightly against hers.

Happy was trying not to laugh while Grumpy just watched, arms crossed.

Starfire couldn't help but kiss him back- though the Cyborgs where grinning evily.

"I'll do it," Doc laughed before walking over and kicking Robin in the butt so he fell ontop of Starfire.

Robin had been seriously surprised that she kissed him back, and it made his face heat up all over again, but also made him almost start kissing her back even more. Though… that never happened considering he was kicked and slipped… falling… right on top… of Starfire. Well, the kiss had broken, but now… there were new reasons that Robin's face was nearing maroon. He was almost too shocked to move.

Happy had cracked up and even Grumpy had laughed at that one.

"EEP!" Starfire screamed.

"HAHA! how do you like them apples!" Doc laughed out as he gave his clone self a high five.

"You gonna get off of her any time soon?" Bumblebee asked through her fit of laughter.

At that, Robin came to his senses and propped himself up with his hands, shaking his head with his eyes closed before opening them again and pushing himself off of Starfire, face almost as red as the apple she'd been holding minutes ago.

"Talk about Kodak moments," Sneezy laughed.

"Umm... yes... um... we are done?" Starfire asked nervously.

"Wait! WE FORGOT TO KILL THE WITCH!" Doc pointed accusingly at Bumble Bee.

"Ow!" Dopey yelled before tackling Bashful out of the screen.

Robin nearly jumped up now, rubbing his neck nervously. He decided to be nice… and held his hand down for Starfire. He kept his eyes locked on anything but her though, still rubbing his neck.

"And how exactly does that happen again?" Bee asked. "Spray me with a hose and I'll shrink, yelling 'I'm melting' and we'll call it good," she gave her suggestion.

Happy gave the two Beast Boys a surprised look, and then a laugh again.

"I'll kill her for you!" Speedy yelled as he threw a random object from the castle wall at Bumble Bee's head.

"Thank you Robin," Starfire said sheepishly as she took his offer and stood up.

"Oh, DO NOT MAKE ME COME UP INTO THE TOWER, PRETTY BOY!" Bumblebee yelled up at Speedy.

Robin let go of Star's hand after sideways glance and a 'you're welcome' half smile.

"EEK!" Speedy ducked behind the walls before tossing out a vase at Bumble Bee.

"Well, this is interesting!" Doc laughed.

"Boy, when we get home, YOU BETTER BE FIRST TO THAT BATHROOM, CAUSE THAT COMB OF YOURS IS GONNA END UP ONLY HALF A COMB!" Bee yelled up at him, realizing she couldn't use her powers for the first time. "Can we go home? NOW!" Bee yelled.

"Eeep..." Speedy shrunk back into his hiding place- gripping his comb to his chest.

"Yeah- Raven are we done!" Doc asked.

"I am so bored of this..." Dopey Beast Boy whined before getting tackled out of no where by Bashful again. "AH EE!"

Doc Cyborg's question was answered almost immediately. "With this story? Yeah. The whole thing? You wish." Raven's voice had a slight smirk in it.

"Can we go home now?" Bee asked. By 'we' she meant herself and Speedy.

"Sure. Thanks for the help," Raven said.

"The involuntary help," Bee muttered.

"Yeah it was uh- nice playing dress up with you guys," Speedy snickered- earning him an annoyed glare from both Cyborgs.

"How much more!" Bashful wailed before he was tackled back out of the screen.

"As many as it takes," Raven's voice held annoyance now. With a small flash of white light, Bee and Speedy were gone.

* * *

Tianimalz: Told you it would take awile... we ran into writers block, But anyways here you go! finally xD So many people asked for Snow White so we had to do that one next. 

Speaking of which, ONLY 2 MORE STORIES TO GO!

_**Please Read and Review **_


	6. Chapter 6, Sleeping Blondie

_Thank you; _Tira's Host, _for being the first to  
__ask for the story, 'Sleeping Beauty'._

**_We do not own Teen Titans of the story 'Sleeping Beauty'._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6; Sleeping Blondie.**

The two Beast Boy's sighed. "Just bring on the next one so we can mess it up to." Doopy grumbled.

"But… I wanna go home!" Terra wailed. Her… happy side did.

"Me too," Robin kicked a rock, expecting it to tumble along. But it didn't. Stupid book.

"Too bad," Raven said.

"Are you doing this because we were annoying you? Or because you're enjoying it?" Robin asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Good luck," Raven bid them good bye and in another bright flash of light, they were gone and reappearing in some other setting.

Beast Boy looked around, as before there was only one of him again. But his clothes felt funny, he looked down to see his clothing was way different. He was wearing brown tights and a brown vest over a long sleeved black shirt. And boots to match- though he couldn't complain about the boots. He liked those. Though the vest felt really weird. He looked down to his left and saw a...sword. "DUDE! Cool!" he screamed as he pulled it out only to find a wooden sword. "Not cool," he said with a flatten glare

Cyborg looked around- feeling small again. He looked around and felt something on his back working. He turned his head and saw... wings. Wait, was he glowing? Cyborg looked down at himself and screamed- he was wearing a dress! A blue dainty little dress. A cone hat with lace to match and a little star wand. "NO! NO, NO, NO!" he screamed.

Starfire looked over herself to find her outfit like Cyborgs- only it was green. "Friends... what is it that we are supposed to be?" she asked. Unlike Cyborg she wasn't screaming her lungs out about wearing a dress.

Terra was afraid to find out what she was wearing. She still had her eyes jammed shut from the light. She now slowly opened one eye, and then the other. Slowly, her head tilted down to glance at her new clothing. "MAN! Why do I ALWAYS gotta wear a dress?" It was long, went down to her ankles. The top half from her waist and up was light blue and tight, the sleeves long, down to her wrists. From there, long pieces of light blue see-through fabric hanged down, almost to the floor. Below her waist, the dress flowed out a little bit, not so tight anymore, darker blue with little designs barely noticeable unless you were to examine it closely. Terra whined to herself.

Robin whimpered. "WHY?" he yelled. "WHY, WHY, WHY?" He was another of the fairy trio… wings, star shaped wand… and a dress. Not blue. Or Green. No. He had to get the WORST one! IT WAS PINK! He looked ready to cry.

"This is wrong- wrong beyond all wrong ever done in the name of wrong!" Cyborg cried out.

Starfire covered her mouth and giggled.

"I agree with Cyborg…" Robin moaned.

Beast Boy swung his new 'weapon' around before glancing at Terra first and cocking his eye brow. "What... who are you supposed to be?"

"I… don't… know!" Terra wailed. This was too much. Why always dresses? "Who are _you_ supposed to be? Prince Charming or something?" That was meant to be a rhetorical question. This _was _a fairy tale after all. Or… it looked like it.

"I dunno," Beast Boy shrugged, "Anyone got any ideas what we are doing this time?" He looked around- spotting his friends. "Cyborg? Robin? Starfire?... IN DRESSES!" He cracked up into laughter.

"Think this is funny!" Cyborg spat.

"FAIRLY," Beast Boy laughter harder at his joke.

Terra also started laughing at Beast Boy's joke.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Robin flew up to Beast Boy, right in his face, wings twittering like mad. He brandished the wand in Beast Boy's face. "It's not smart to make fun of a guy with a wand!" he snapped. "…God that sounded weird."

"A _guy _with a wand?" Terra asked.

"Terra!" Robin snapped. Terra held her laughter back as much as possible.

"Guy with a wand wearing a pink to-to." Beast Boy almost fell over laughing.

Starfire gave an annoyed look before flying over and whapping Beast Boy with her wand. "Stop this teasing ... NOW." she demanded.

"Sorry." Beast Boy stopped laughing in time for a giant horse sized Silkie to crawl up.

"Thanks," Robin muttered to Starfire.

"Where are we?" Terra asked.

Beast Boy looked around- another castle and a few feet away was some woods with another small cottage. "Why does this all seem familiar?"

"I think we had this scene last story! Only a little different," Cyborg snorted.

Terra looked around. "Guys… I think I know where we are."

Robin turned to look at Terra expectantly. "Where?" he asked.

"Does this seem kinda like Sleeping Beauty to you?" Terra asked. That's kinda what it looked like to her.

"...A little," Beast Boy nodded and looked around then down at his clothes. "Cool! So I'm a prince?" he turned back to Terra then wiggled his eye brows, "and you're a princess?"

Terra glanced down at her dress again. "Yes," she grumbled. She would never look at another dress after this whole thing was over.

"And we're the three fairies…" Robin mumbled to Cyborg and Starfire. This was probably the worst role he had had to play through this whole thing.

Beast Boy pressed his lips together to keep from laughing, "Sorry Terra, I just have a REALLY hard time picturing you as the princess type," he snickered slightly.

"fairy... FAIRY! and I thought the dwarf was bad!" Cyborg huffed as he started flying around in circles complaining.

"Um Robin." Starfire said sweetly. "Again, I ask of this stories detail."

Terra rolled her eyes slightly. "You'd be surprised," she grumbled under her breath. It took her a second to realize she'd said that. She cleared her throat though like she hadn't said anything.

"What?" Beast Boy asked Terra- not catching what she had said.

"Nothing!" Terra blurted out quicker then she meant to but in a sweet, innocent tone. She grinned at Beast Boy, fiddling with one of the long-hanging sleeve pieces.

Robin sighed a briefly told Starfire the main points in the story, what happened, all that stuff. "We're one person short again," he said. How could they do Sleeping Beauty without the evil Queen?

"Oh I see, then yes we are once more- one person short!" Starfire exclaimed.

"RAVEN!" Cyborg yelled demandingly.

Another flash of bright light and Bumblebee was back. "-AM GOING TO- …What the-?" She turned to see the five Titans. She looked ready to blow her top. "WHERE AM I NOW?" she screamed.

Beast Boy dropped the subject and grinned back at Terra- about to flirt when Bumblebee's loud voice was heard.

"Hey! Look we got our witch after all!" Cyborg snickered- though not wanting to bring attention to himself.

"Where am I?" Bumblebee snapped at Beast Boy and Terra.

"Sleeping Beauty. Another stupid book," Robin grumbled.

"I was in the middle of something!" Bumblebee wailed.

"Dare I ask, what?" Terra spoke up.

Bumblebee glanced over. She scowled before grumbling, "Killing Speedy." With a small popping noise, her clothes instantly changed. "What the-?" She was wearing a long black dress that went down to the floor. Over it was a huge cloak with REALLY long sleeves. The cloak was black with a purple inside. There was a collar on the cloak, really big, and her hair… changed to look like horns of some sort. "Not again…" she grumbled.

"AHAHAHAHA! You know, you keep on being the witch. I am wondering if this pattern has a meaning..." Cyborg snickered and Beast Boy joined in.

"Look who's talking, Fairy Princess Boy," Bumblebee snapped at Cyborg. "And you!" Bee turned on Beast Boy. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you either. You're in tights!"

"Shut up," Cyborg grumbled as he waved his wand in warning way toward Bumblebee.

Beast Boy looked down at his tights, "Yeah- but I got a sword!" He held up his wooden sword and made his own swishing noises as he sliced it through the air.

"…It's wooden," Bumblebee said flatly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we just get on with this?" Terra whined.

"So? Who wants some dumb cool shiny metal one anyways! Wood is cool..er!" Beast Boy stuck his tongue out.

"YES! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" Cyborg whined.

"So… how do we start? What happens first?" Terra asked. She wasn't as familiar with this story. All she knew is that at some point she 'dies' and is reawakened by a prince who kills a giant dark dragon. She had no idea what else happened.

Robin shrugged and Bumblebee shook her head.

"Uhh, the witch cursed the hot blonde when the blonde was a baby and then uh- the blonde was sent to live with the 'fairies'" Beast Boy snickered. "Then the HANDSOME and CUTE and FUNNY prince finds her and blah, blah."

"How do you know all this?" Cyborg asked.

"I watched a lot of movies as a kid."

"So where do we wanna start?" Robin asked.

Terra laughed at Beast Boy's descriptions of the characters. "So, do we just start to when she was sent to live with the fairies?"

Robin shrugged. "Whatever."

"Sounds fine with me," Beast Boy nodded then looked over at the horse sized Silkie. He had a sort of dumbfounded look before climbing onto the worm that was complete with a bridle and saddle.

"Look Ter, your prince charming," Cyborg snickered then busted into laughter. Though got a tap on the head from Starfire who was telling him to knock it off. His teasing would only add time to their uh... situation.

Terra stuck her tongue out at Cyborg. "Shouldn't you be in your little cabin house?" she snarled

"We're going, jeez," Robin opened the cottage door and looked around. It was a little one room house. "How cozy…" he said after glancing around.

"Oh yeah! And the hot blonde chick didn't know she was living with fairies. On her birthday she found out about being a princess though!" Beast Boy piped in. At that moment Cyborg fell from the air in regular size- though still wearing a dress.

"Man," Cy muttered.

Starfire looked down over her green dress and only shrugged and followed Robin.

Robin also changed to his normal size. "This is wrong… on so many levels…" he groaned.

"Where's the camera when you need it," Beast Boy snickered.

"Shut up!" Cyborg snapped. "Now you said something about a birth day?"

"Yeah! It's Terra's birth day and you have to tell her she's a princess and then I THINK she runs off and runs into the cute and funny prince, ME!" Beast Boy said proudly.

"Uh huh, okay whatever." Cyborg muttered.

"I thought the witch did something to me and I like… die…" Terra said in a questioning voice. "Or… I'm put to sleep or something… I dunno, I don't remember this movie," she sighed.

"Whatever, can we just start already?" Robin wailed.

"Fine, okay, we'll start," Terra grumbled.

"You prick yourself on a spinney thingy," Beast Boy informed.

"Oh that's descriptive!" Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Yeah let's start." He walked up to Terra. "HAPPY BIRTH DAY BRAT!" he whapped her over the head. "There's your whoopin', K that's done."

"Blunt," Beast Boy said almost in monotone.

"umm..." Starfire shook her head and sighed.

"Ow!" Terra yelped, rubbing her head and glaring at Cyborg. She grumbled something that sounded much like insults and threats.

"Oh yeah, and you're a princess," Robin said without any enthusiasm what so ever.

"You two are crankier then usual!" Terra snapped.

"WE ARE WEARING DRESSES!" Robin half yelled. "What do you expect!"

"Hel-lo!" Terra pointed to her own dress.

Beast Boy snickered, "I'm the only one not wearing a dress! Oh I am going to treasure this moment," he laughed with his hand over his forehead.

"I am going to treasure beating the crap out of you if you don't shut up!" Cyborg snapped.

"Okay, well I'm gonna run away now and get the heck out of here, good day to you," Terra said in an annoyed voice. Cyborg was beyond bad moods. She walked out of the little cottage, not bothering to run.

Oh no," Cyborg said in monotone.

Robin was standing with his back to a wall, banging his head on it. This was horrible torture.

"Pleasant running aways!" Starfire waved after Terra.

Beast Boy was just smiling and laughing though as he tried forcing Silkie to go 'onward' "Giddy up!... MUSH!... Fetch!... oh look Cyborg's arm!" Silkie bolted.

"AH! STOP! BREAK AN HOOK! HEEL!" Beast Boy screamed as he tried to hang onto the speeding worm. "STOOOOOOOOOOP"

Cyborg watched Beast Boy and Silkie zoom by, "Great, he can't even drive a silk worm." he mused.

"Should we not help?" Starfire asked with her hands held to her neck.

"Nah, he'll be alright! This is a kid's book; only thing that dies here is the evil witch." Cyborg yawned then added, "As she will for the second time." he laughed.

"HOW DO I DRIVE THIS THING!" Beast Boy screamed as he just barely got Silkie to avoid a tree.

"Course, I've been wrong before," Cyborg laughed. "Your pet!" he yelled at BB.

"I NEVER RIDDEN HIM BEFORE!" Beast Boy shouted right as he flew past Starfire and Cyborg- knocking Starfire down. She stood back up and dusted her outfit off, looking a little more then annoyed at the moment.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes at Cyborg's comment. This was just not her day. Definitely not her day.

Robin was trying not to laugh. "C'mon Beast Boy! You're an animal person, you should know how to stop that thing," he joked.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Terra asked as she watched the silk worm rampage around.

"wait for prince charming to show up then fall in loooooooove with him," Cyborg gave Terra goo goo eyes.

"SORRY I AM NOT A MAJOR IN MUTATED SILK WORMS!" Beast Boy screamed right before getting bucked off Silkie and into the lake that magically popped up.

"And we all know just how tough that will be for Terra," Robin half joked.

Terra glared over at him and flinched slightly as she heard the splash as Beast Boy flung into the lake. She looked over and then came closer. "Are you okay?" she asked, a laugh in her voice.

Cyborg snickered.

"Considering I am wearing tights and just got thrown into a lake, yeah dandy," Beast Boy half joked as he stood up and magically became dry again. "Book magic... cool." he mused with a grin.

Terra laughed a little again. Darn it… he looked good when his hair was wet.

"Can you guys get on with it?" Robin asked. "Don't mean to rush you, but we all kinda wanna go home."

"Oh yeah- I have to offer to take you back to the castle... or something...I think... uhhh." Beast Boy tapped his lip while he tried to think about the movie. "All well, who said this thing had to be perfect." he shrugged then looked over at Terra. "Umm, Wanna catch a ride with me back to my castle place thingy to meet my dad?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Terra said. "Am I supposed to agree?" No one ever said this had to be perfect. They definitely weren't perfect. "I can't remember this movie for the life of me," Terra grumbled.

"Me either, I forget what happens next." Beast Boy tapped his finger on his lip again.

"Great, no one remembers." Cyborg grunted as he crossed his arms.

"We are of the...stuck yes?" Starfire asked.

"Great, now I'm here even longer then I need to be," Bumblebee grumbled.

"This is the cruelest, most unusual punishment I have ever been put through," Robin muttered.

"You and me both," Terra added.

"Besides having to wear that pink dress to rejoin the team- this goes on my most tortured list." Cyborg agreed.

"Lets just- change it around a little and do whatever!" Beast Boy suggested.

"I agree with Beast Boy, that sounds best," Terra nodded.

"Yeah…" Robin said. "I guess so."

"Okay green bean, just make your next move and let's get this over with! ... This dress is itchy," Cyborg tried to scratch his back with his wand.

"WAIT! I think I got it! I KNOW!" Beast Boy pointed to the air as the memory came back.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Cyborg demanded.

"Okay, Terra has to go back to the castle on her birthday and marry some prince dude or something like that but she pricks her finger on the spinney thingy and falls into the deep sleep!"

"Ew, I don't wanna marry a prince!" Terra looked disgusted at the mere thought of it.

"Besides, doesn't that mean we would need someone else in this thing?" Robin asked.

"I dunno, lets hurry! Man I am so starved," Cyborg whined.

Starfire sighed from her spot on the ground. "Let us hurry." she wailed

Beast Boy leaned over to Terra, "Dude, I'm the prince," he whispered with a tint of laughter..

Terra stared blankly. "But I thought it was some random prince, and then he pricks me, and then later you come along…" she looked confused. "Never mind, I dunno what I'm talking about," she half joked.

"Just between you and me, I don't either. It was a long time ago when I saw the movie… all well; hopefully no one will notice I have no idea what I am doing right?" Beast Boy snickered.

"YO! What are you two snickering about over there! We got work to do!" Cyborg urged.

"You just want us to hurry so you can get out of the dress," Beast Boy looked near laughing point about the stupid tutu like dress again.

"No," Cyborg said with mock surprise. "I wanna hurry so we can have tea, YES I WANT OUT OF THE DRESS!"

"Okay uh- what were we doing? I forgot," Beast Boy looked around, lost.

"This is just peachy!" Cyborg complained.

Robin smacked hit his forehead and dragged his hand slowly down his face. Was there no way to hurry this thing up? "Okay, how about we just skip to Terra getting pricked with the pointy needle thing?" That sounded so much easier to him.

"Whatever, I just want out of the dress too," Terra said.

"Who doesn't?" Robin grumbled.

"Sounds fine," Beast Boy shrugged before a spinney thingy, a spindle,popped up in front of Terra.

"Yeah, I would want to touch THAT!" Cyborg rolled his eyes.

Terra stared at the pointy spinney thing. "I gotta touch that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Just do it, you're not really gonna die," Robin said in a bored tone with his arms crossed.

"…" Terra looked back at it.

"Besides, even if you do, you just have Prince Charming over here kiss you and make it all better, okay? So just do it SO WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Okay, okay, jeez! Hold your horses," Terra grumbled.

"Or giant silk worm," Beast Boy jerked his finger at Silkie, who was once again eating the little house.

"…Yeah, Silkie's cute and all, but I really dunno if I want him… slobbering on me," Terra half joked.

"AHEM!" Robin cleared his throat.

"OKAY! Jeez!" Terra reached her finger out and touched one of the little needles. A few feet away another scene popped up, a tower looking area with a bed in it. It had red almost velvety looking covers. "So long, and good night," Terra waved before walking over and sitting down on the bed.

"At least try to ACT like you're asleep," Robin half snapped.

Terra sent him a glare before lying back on the bed, the little red rose popped up in her hands without the thorns to her great appreciation.

"Now what?" Cyborg yawned.

"Uhh- I fight the witch." Beast Boy looked over at Bumblebee.

"Goody for me," Bumblebee pushed herself from her the tree she had been leaning against. "So, how do we do this? All I know is I turn in this dragon thing you beat me, go kiss your princess," she said with an evil grin, "and you live happily ever after."

Beast Boy gave Bee an annoyed glare before pulling out his little wooden sword once more. "I dunno, BUT UN-GAD!" he twirled the sword around but only succeeded in whapping himself in the eye. "OW!" Beast Boy dropped the sword and covered his eye with both hands.

"Don't count on waking up soon," Cyborg snickered at Terra.

Terra opened one eye looked over to see Beast Boy clutching his eye and the sword on the ground. "Great," the said.

"Looks like Prince Charming over here would do better _without _the sword," Robin teased.

Bee only stood there. "Right…" she looked at her magic staff/wand as it started lighting up and flashing different colors. She blinked. Interesting. Next moment though the lights died out and two words popped up on the back of it. "Low battery?" she read out loud with a cocked eyebrow. "This is one twisted place you guys are in."

"Anything that Raven has to do with is twisted," Beast Boy laughed out his joke before rubbing his eye lightly with his palm then picking the sword up again.

A black bolt that almost looked like lightning came down and zapped Beast Boy right in the butt. Yeah, he was ticking Raven off again.

Bee looked at her near useless staff then smirked. She let it fall down enough just for the topper to tap Beast boy in the head.

"OW! No fair! I'm being teamed up on!" Beast Boy screamed as he rubbed his behind with a cringed face, and soon then tended to his sore head.

"Well, then maybe you should quit making fun of Rae and make this a one on one fight!" Bumblebee shot back.

Robin looked ready to fall asleep, and so did Terra.

Starfire had already dozed, her back against a tree. Cyborg covered his mouth as he yawned before re-crossing his arms.

"Okay! fine! jeesh!" Beast Boy twirled his sword around right this time before 'charging' at Bumblebee and making a light tap on her stomach with the tip.

Terra was lying on her side now, watching them. She yawned as she watched Bumblebee tap Beast Boy on the head again. It wasn't long before she really did fall asleep. Hey, this was a rough day and she was tired. Can't really blame her.

Robin was now sitting with his back against the tree, watching. "Could you guys hurry it up?" he asked in a semi-complaining tone.

Beast Boy cringed a little when tapped on the head before he poked Bee with his sword again. "uh- die foul fiend!... you know its kinda fun saying stuff like that." he smirked.

"For you, its getting kinda borin' over here." Cyborg commented.

"Oh my," Bumblebee said in mock surprise. She wrenched the sword from Beast Boy and held it between her arm and side. "You got me. I'm melting, oh my." Yeah, quick and easy. "Is that good enough?" she asked.

"Uhh... sure?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"Good, now get over here and kiss the sleeping blondie," Cyborg pointed down at Terra, again mixing up the original titles with his own.

Robin stood up, smirking a little. "Yeah, go give her a kiss," Robin repeated with a smirk still.

Beast Boy shot Robin an annoyed glare as well as he did with Cyborg, "You don't have room to talk, I got blackmail you know." he smirked wildly before walking over to where Terra was... really sleeping? "Is she really asleep?" Beast Boy looked up at Robin and Cyborg then looked back down at Terra.

"…" Robin looked down at Terra as well. "Well, that girl could sleep through the end of the world if we let her." He didn't sound as if he were joking.

Beast Boy sighed, "Should I wake her up?"

"Isn't that the point of the smooch?" Cyborg laughed.

"I mean for real wake her up! I don't want to freak her out." Beast Boy snorted.

"Something tells me that would be waking up in Heaven for her," Robert smirked.

Beast Boy sighed again, and shot Robin an annoyed look. "FINE! I just hope I don't get socked in the nose.." he muttered the last parts to himself before leaning down, then shooting up and looking at the snickering Cyborg. "Do you mind! I can't do this with you guys watching!"

"Hey, I need room for my own blackmail, _Garfield_." Robin shot his own… minuscule blackmail into the sentence with a smirk. Hey, he planned on getting Beast Boy back.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed even more at Robin. He hated his name, he had NEVER told anyone, not even Terra. Only way the others new it was because Rita just HAD to call him that. "Can't you guys give me a little sympathy here and turn around?" he moaned.

Robin sighed. "If it'll get us out of here, fine," he said before turning around to face the other direction with arms crossed again.

Cyborg didn't protest as he turned around, in fact he was grinning, which probably wasn't hinting at something good for Beast Boy, who was taking in a deep breath.

Beast Boy looked at his two friends then shot a glance at Bumblebee before setting his hand on one side of Terra to hold himself up and his hand on her other side, this was going to be so embarrassing. Not the kissing part, phst, he wasn't complaining about that. But right here in front of everyone?

He sighed quietly to himself before leaning down with closed eyes and placing his lips on Terra's, and trying to ignore the snickers of Cyborg who obviously hadn't stayed turned around.

"You know Robin, maybe I was wrong. Maybe they will be green haired geomancers!" Cyborg snickered.

Robin had also turned around. "Maybe,"He smirked with crossed arms.

Terra gave a start when she felt Beast Boy kiss her. Her eyes flashed open and just like nearly everybody else, she didn't know what was going because she had just woken up. She yelped and grabbed hold of his arm and brought behind his back, flipped him over and pulled him down on the bed, pinning him as well.

"…" Robin stared. A.) Never… NEVER sneak up on Terra while she's sleeping. B.)…Well…he seriously wished he had a camera for that one. The Boy Wonder slowly turned his head to look at Cyborg, then back at Terra and Beast Boy before immediately cracking up.

"Beast Boy!" Terra yelped, jumping back after she realized what she had done.

"...KODAK MOMENT!" Cyborg busted into laughter, laughing so hard he actually fell over holding his sides.

"GAH!" Beast Boy had yelped. surprised if not anything else. "...Hi." he gulped, staring at Terra with larger eyes of surprise.

"I'm SO sorry!" Terra apologized over the laughter of Cyborg, Robin, and Bumblebee. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Robin was doubled over, holding his stomach with one arm and leaning against the tree to keep balance. "That was _priceless!_" he added.

"Yeah, DANDY," Beast Boy shot the three laughing teenagers warning looks that were easily dismissed. "Would you guys knock it off!" he snapped before sitting up and crossing his arms as he tried to keep his face from going into a blush.

"I'm really, REALLY, really sorry!" Terra pleaded again, looking truly sorry.

Robin coughed out his last few laughs. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. Or… tried.

Terra looked over. "Are you guys done now?" she asked over the laughter.

"…" Robin grinned before bursting into laughs again. "Almost!" he choked out.

"It's okay, it was THEIR brilliant idea to uh- do that when you where really sleeping," Beast Boy grinned faintly at Terra before resuming the annoyed glare at his friends.

"What did I miss?" Starfire asked as she yawned and stood back up.

"Just a little romance," Cyborg laughed out.

Robin smiled at Starfire, trying to control his outburst. "Nothing much, just the pathetic fight given to us by Beast Boy and Bumblebee and Beast Boy's reawakening kiss to Terra…" Robin lost it again and started laughing.

"Would you guys just shut up?" Terra asked.

"NO! You pinned your boyfriend on a bed! HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUNNY THIS IS!" Cyborg busted into laughter.

"FOR YOU MAYBE!" Beast Boy snapped again before hopping down with tightly crossed arms and a ducked head between his shoulders.

"Oh..." Starfire had a questioning look but only sighed and shook her head a minute later.

"I did not!" Terra defended. The wording on that particular sentence had caused Robin's laughter to increase. "It was YOUR idea!" she repeated Beast Boy.

"Our idea or not, it was still funny!" Cyborg wiped his eyes with a large smile all to prove his laughter fits.

"... Raven can we go now!" Beast Boy snapped.

Once again, Raven spoke. "I'm beginning to lose hope in all of you," she grumbled, though her voice sounded as though she had gotten a laugh out of Terra's freak out on Beast Boy.

"Can we go or not?" Terra repeated.

"No. Not yet. But I do have to say that this has been the best chapter yet. You're fighting seems to have… decreased a good amount. Though, the teasing holds fast. Not that that wasn't expected." She paused before speaking again. "It was also the funniest." Just the way she said it gave away the smirk on her face.

Beast Boy moaned, though didn't protest, it would only be a waist of breath as he had learned.

"Does this mean we have to do more?" Cyborg asked with a slow tone, making sure he had heard right that the blue dress wasn't the end of his tortures.

"Yes, you have to do more," Raven said with slight annoyance in her tone. "I think you guys can get a long a _little _better, but I don't think you can get much further after that," she only half joked.

* * *

Tianimalz: 13 pages! WOOT! Anyways this took a little while to get up, sorry. Grease and I got caught up Role Playing other plots xD 

We have the last chapter ready to be posted, we are just going to wait a little while for reviews on this one. Good news about this thing being done (well for us xD) is now we can both finally work on 'Family Reunion' a little more. (CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK)

**_...Please Read and Review, Fred doesn't like being ignored..._**


	7. Chapter 7, Little RedTop Riding Hood

We do NOT own Teen Titan's or the story; _"Little Red Riding Hood."_

Thank you:**ELIE101**  
For the Story suggestion!

**Chapter 6: Little Red-Top Riding Hood.**

Terra half groaned, half sighed. "What next?"

"Do we _have _to?" Robin complained. "Isn't this good enough?"

"Bumblebee, you can go now, thanks again," Raven ignored Robin's complaint.

"Thank you," Bumblebee said as a black portal thing popped up next to her. "See ya later, guys." Bee stopped and smirked at Cyborg. "Have fun, Sparky," were her final words before she stepped into the portal and was gone.

Cyborg glared after Bee in an annoyed way, seemed a lot of those glares where going around today. "So what next?" he snorted as he re-crossed his arms.

"Hopefully something that doesn't include me wearing these tighty tights again, I can like feel them going up my butt," Beast Boy complained.

"Too much information, Beast Boy," Robin put in while Terra tried not to laugh. "Can we just do this already?"

"Fine. Have fun," Raven more of taunted then said.

Robin had already turned his head away as the bright flash of white light came. He kinda expected it now. Terra had closed her eyes to keep the light away. It was too bright!

"For a person who hides in dark corners you sure like blinding us with these darn lights!" Cyborg yelled as he rubbed his eyes after the light blasting.

"Owww," Beast Boy moaned as he conked himself on the temple with his palm to regain proper sighting. He looked around, "Woods?" he questioned as he looked around at the wooded area.

"Well it's not the Sahara Destert BB," Cyborg snickered.

On one end of the wood was one cabin, and on the other end was another. Both looked to be about… one room big. Terra still had her eyes jammed shut, muttering something to herself. "Please don't be a dress, please don't be a dress, please don't be a dress!" She opened one eye and looked down. "HA! No dress!" She was in her regular uniform. For about a split second. "Finally no-" out of nowhere a dress that looked like it belonged to an old woman popped up on her. "DARN IT!" she wailed.

Robin snorted on his laughter, though tried to hide it for the most part. He was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt with an over shirt over it. He looked about… normal. Except he still wore the mask.

"Aww, poor Terra." Cyborg said in mock pity. He looked over himself, praying it wasn't some tutu or something of that level of evil. To his surprise and joy, it was only a extra large pair of jean overalls with straps going over his red checkered shirt. "Cool! clothes that fit me!" he joked.

Beast Boy looked over himself, he was a giant gray... wolf? He was about to ask what they where doing this time, but looking over at Starfire and the plot was clear.

Starfire had a little red cloak on over her usual outfit, her red hood was drawn up and covered most of the scalp. "Friends, what now?"

"Little red riding hood!" Beast Boy screeched. "Well... it could be worse I guess." he sighed, knowing it was all to true.

"…" Terra looked down at her clothes again. "Assuming I'm grandma?" she asked. "Nice, Rae. Thanks."

"Who am I supposed to be?" Robin asked.

"Grandma Terra, HAHA!" Cyborg teased before picking up his ax, though it to was wooden. "Kinda ironic isn't it? An axe made of wood..."

While Cyborg was going on about his 'axe', Beast Boy was looking at Robin. "I dunno... my, after lunch snack?" he joked.

Robin gave Beast Boy a 'That's not funny' look as Terra laughed. "Hey," he said with a smirk on his face. "You know what this means?" he asked Beast Boy.

Terra stopped laughing to listen.

"Uhh...no." Beast Boy sat down and lifted his back paw up to scratch behind his ears, he was kinda good at this since he was an animal shape shifter.

"You have to 'eat' Terra," Robin said with crossed arms.

"He... has to what?" Terra asked. Okay, so she'd forgotten about that part.

"Hu?" Beast Boy set his foot down and looked at Robin with a bewildered look.

Starfire gasped, "We can not make him do such things!"

"Not for real Star!" Cyborg tried not to laugh.

"Oh," Starfire blushed.

Robin chuckled at Starfire. "We would never make him do that," Robin told her.

"Strange… you've been vegetarian for years, and now here's Raven putting you in the role of a wolf that eats people," Terra joked.

"Well, I'm not doing it!" Beast Boy snorted as he shot his nose in the air in a protesting why.

"You have to, or we are going to be stuck here for a long time." Cyborg noted.

"I don't care."

"I DO!" Cyborg shouted now. "I got an axe, do NOT make me use it, little man."

Beast Boy eyed the wooden axe, "This isn't fair! Isn't there some other way?" he whined. "Even if she is cute enough to eat," he said a little lower so it was meant for mainly Terra to hear.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy as if asking 'What'd you say?' but she thought she caught it and smiled at him with a light blush.

"Can we just get this over with?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, lets hurry up with this," Cyborg nodded.

"And may we please try to behave?" Starfire pleaded with them, she was really getting tired of the book.

"Me? NOT behave? phst," Beast Boy waved his paw in the air. "Behave is my middle name!"

"And misbehave is your first," Cy laughed.

Terra laughed a little bit at Cyborg's remark.

"You can say that again," Robin grumbled. "So… I guess one of these cottages is where Little Red Riding Hood comes from, and the other is Granny's house?"

"…" Terra stared. "So… you're saying I have to sit in that little cottage, get eaten, then that's it?"

"Sounds like the sum of it, yeah," Cyborg laughed. "I would guess Robin over here is playing 'daddy'. And I have to wait to 'kill' the wolf."

"I don't care what you guys say, I am NOT going to eat her, isn't there one version when the wolf stuffs 'granny' in the closet?" Beast Boy was more of muttering to himself.

Terra shrugged. "I thought there _might _have been."

"I did too," Robin said. "You can just do that then, just get this over with."

"Fine, I'm going into my little 'house' if you can call it that," Terra grumbled before walking off into the little cottage.

'"Do you need a cane?" Cyborg hollered after Terra before busting into laughter.

Terra turned to face Cyborg, glaring a little. "I might be dressed like a little old lady, but that does NOT mean that I can't kick your butt!" she smirked before turning around to keep walking.

"Okay! jeesh! Go take your sleep pills or somthing 'GRAM', your getting cranky," Cyborg joked once more before heaving the fake axe up. "Well I just wait for y'all to get workin'."

Terra shook her head, clearly annoyed. Okay, Cyborg would be going down once they were back at the tower. She opened the door to the little cottage and stepped in. Yep… one room. A bed room with a little TV that didn't work. Nice. Oh, and a door that Terra supposed was the closet.

"Umm, Robin?" Starfire asked, she didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, Star?" Robin turned to her.

"I do not know what lines I am suposed to say, nor what I should do..." Starfire stated as she tried to pull her hood down, though to her slight frustration it poped back up on her head.

Robin chuckled again. "It's okay, see all you do is-" Robin was cut off by a phone ringing. Instead of going in the house to get it, the phone popped up in his hand instead. How… convenient. He picked it up. "Umm hello?" he asked.

"Robin!" Terra scolded. "Where ARE those cookies I ordered? I must have ordered them like… half an hour ago! Remember the cookie company policy? 'If we're not there in half an hour or less, they're half price!' It's been…" there was a pause through the phone. "Thirty-TWO minutes!"

She continued rambling as Robin gave an annoyed look before hanging up the phone. "Okay, so all you do-" the phone rang again. Robin's eye twitched as he picked up the phone. "Do you have me on speed dial or something?" he yelled.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Terra's voice rang through the receiver again. "That is NO WAY to treat your customers, young man! Now I want-"

"STOP CALLING!" Robin yelled into the phone before hanging up again. He turned to Starfire again. "As I was saying…"

Starfire merely blinked a few times, though listened.

"Ooo, I WANNA USE THE PHONE TO!" Beast Boy dashed past Robin and picked the phone up. "... can somone with fingers help me out over here?"

"No! you can get ready to play your part though!" Cyborg half snapped though started sounding annoyed once more.

Robin smacked his forehead. "Guys, I'm trying to explain the story to Starfire. Either shut up, or go away."

The pone rang in Beast Boy's… er… paws. Terra was sitting on the little bed, tapping her foot. Hey, she was bored. What else was there to do?

"Hello?" Beast Boy said into the phone.

"Better not be roaming!" Cyborg turned to joking, and completely ignoring Robin.

"Hey, Beast Boy!" Terra said, slightly surprised at hearing him instead of Robin.

"Hey Terra! Mind if I have you over for supper?" he joked, though he was going to put her in the closet.

"Okay," Robin sighed before telling Starfire all about Little Red Riding Hood and her lines and all that.

"Oh I see now!" Starfire nodded and a grin. "Let us start then!"

Terra laughed at his joking, as always. She heard Starfire in the background. "So… do you have to go?" she asked in a sad voice. Hey, she liked talking to him. Even over the phone.

Robin handed over a basket that also conveniently popped up. "Here," he handed it over to Starfire.

"Well- NO! ROBIN! NO NOT THE FRYING PAN! I'll get off in a minute! Please don't! no, no, NOOO-" Beast Boy yelled in a dramatic voice before hanging up and strolling past Robin with his tail wagging in the air.

Starfire only shook her head at Beast Boy then took the basket, "Then I shall be off?"

Robin gave Beast Boy another annoyed glare. "Yeah," he told Starfire. "I guess I'm finished with my part," he said.

"..." Terra stared at the phone. "Beast Boy?" she said into it. "Beast Boy? Hello?" she stood up from her sitting position on the bed and moved the door, cracking it open to look out. She also gave an annoyed look before going back in and closing the door. Now what to do… maybe she'd just call Robin and annoy him until the 'Wolf' got here.

Beast Boy walked right past Starfire, kinda skipping the part when he was supposed to ask where she was going. "Knock, knock." Beast Boy barked before sitting down outside Terra's door.

Terra jumped up off the bed after picking the phone up. She was about to call Robin, but then Beast Boy came. She came to the door and opened it. "Hey," she said. She didn't care if she was supposed to freak out or something.

"Hi, I am here to try and interest you in a one way vacation, to no place else but, the closet! for the low, low price of one scratch behind the ear!" Beast Boy said in his best salesmen voice.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "What a _great _deal," she grumbled sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, how about the even lower price of... cooperation?" Beast Boy tried.

"HURRY UP!" Cyborg screamed over.

Terra raised her other eyebrow now. "Only cause I wanna get out of here," she said with a smile as she opened the door up more for him to come in.

Beast Boy trotted in, his head bobbing from side to side and tail wagging like a puppy instead of some big bad wolf.

Terra closed the door behind him and barely three seconds later, the phone rang. Terra figured it would be Robin or Cyborg and picked it up. "Yeah?" she answered.

"Hey, don't you two be playing any 'Seven Minutes of Heaven' in that closet over there!" Robin's voice rang through the receiver.

Terra glared at the phone, trying to keep from saying something she really shouldn't.

Beast Boy's ears perked, wolf hearing, he heard that remark. "HEY! DUDE! THIS IS A KIDS BOOK!" he barked at the phone, glad wolves couldn't blush, his face would be lit like a Christmas tree.

Terra's face however was a deep red blush. "Not like any kids are actually gonna read this anyways," Robin reminded Beast Boy.

"Get lost!" Terra snapped before slamming the phone down.

Out by the other cottage, Robin was leaning against it, arms crossed and snickering. Okay, so that was a little mean.

"I HAVN'T HAD MY RABIES SHOTS YOU KNOW!" Beast Boy shouted out the window. "AND I GOT ROWS OF SHARP TEETH IN HERE!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "That a threat?" he called back. Hey, he was only still teasing Beast Boy for teasing him. And… well, the whole 'Snow White' predicament was still bothering him.

"YOU BET IT IS!" Terra screamed out the window at Robin.

"Actually, more of a warning, THOUGH THREAT WORKS JUST AS WELL!" Beast Boy shouted once more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we just get this over with?" Robin called back.

Terra didn't even bother to answer him. She ignored him instead and leaned back so she wasn't sticking her head out the window anymore. "That Robin… I swear…" she went on grumbling threats and names.

Beast Boy didn't grumble anything, he thought about being trapped in the book, and if he wanted out he had to do that awful thing called... behaving...

"You want to just walk in the closet? Or do I have to push you in," he joked at Terra.

Terra rolled her eyes in a joking way. "I'll just go if I have to," she said starting over to the closet.

"K, have fun!" Beast Boy trotted over to the bed and hopped on, a pink night cap popped on his head, and a pink night gown popped on him as well. "GAH! DUDE!" he yelped.

"Fun, yeah, I get to sit in a closet while you-" she was cut off by Beast Boy's shout. "What?" she whipped around to look at him and smirked, cocking an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side. "Word of advice," she choked out with a snicker. "Pink's not your color."

"I LOOK LIKE A CHRISTMAS TREE!" Beast Boy whimpered as he tugged at the dress with his teeth. "What is this thing made of? steel!" he snarled as he tugged on it with his teeth, but with no prevail.

Terra couldn't help but laugh. "Finally… you get to feel my pain," she joked with him again. Hey, she'd had to wear a dress almost every freaking story, and it was getting old.

Beast Boy resisted the urge to give Terra an annoyed growl, the words keeping playing in his head 'Behave and get out, behave and get out, behave and get out to watch telly'. "Whatever," he muttered before covering himself up under the quilted blanket. If nothing else, he didn't want Cy or Robin getting a sniff of this.

"Okay, sorry," Terra said, stopping her laughter. "See ya later, I guess," she said before opening the door to the closet and stepping in. After closing the door there was a small crash. "OW! Dude, this thing's a freaking broom closet! Could it GET any smaller?" she yelled, rubbing her foot.

That did earn a laugh from Beast Boy before he heard Starfire knock on the door. "GO AWAY WE'RE NOT BUYIN'!" he shouted.

"Um... it is me, the girl in the red hood!" Starfire's voice rang.

"Oh yeah, uh- come on in Red-Top!" Beast Boy dug himself deeper under the quilt, Raven was going to pay for this some day.

Starfire walked in and looked around before spotting the green wolf.

Only Beast Boy's nose stuck up from the blanket.

"Um- friend- I mean grandma, why do you hide yourself?"

"Uh- I er... like uh- I mean... aw just say your lines!" Beast Boy muttered.

"But how can I coment on your eyes and nose and teeth if I cannot see them?" Starfire asked.

"uh-... magic?"

"Beast Boy..."

Beast Boy made a half growling and half annoyed sound before pushing himself

up so only his head showed, though it was enough to see the lace lined pink sleeping cap. Starfire pressed her lips tightly together in hopes of not laughing, though she failed.

"Just say the lines please!" Beast Boy moaned.

Starfire cleared her throat, though looked at Beast Boy and laughed once more.

"Why me," Beast Boy moaned.

"Yes um, Grandma, what large eyes you have." Starfire commented sweetly.

"All the better to see that little TV with," Beast Boy snickered.

"And what large nose,"

"Comes in handy when sniffing out the remote... or cute chicks." Beast Boy grinned.

"And what teeth!"

"All the better to... this is gonna sound cannibalistic!" Beast Boy whined.

Robin tapped his foot, clearly annoyed. What was taking so long?

"Can you PLEASE say your line so I can get out of here?" Terra called from the closet. "I think something moved!"

"Okay! jeez!" Beast Boy muttered, "All the better to eat you with," he said in monotone before hopping down from the bed, though keeping the quilt wrapped over himself and walked out of the cottage at a slug pace.

"Are you not supposed to chase me?" Starfire questioned.

"Skip it," Beast Boy muttered as he slugged outside wrapped like a mummy, though yelped and jumped nearly three feet back when he caught sight of Cyborg running at him with the axe yelling somthing that sounded like Tarzan with throat disorder. "DUDE!" he screamed, unwrapped and now shaking from the surprise.

"... Oh now who's in the dress!" Cyborg busted into laughter.

"AHH!" Terra yelped as there was a sound as if she had thrown her show at the wall. There had been a HUGE spider! She reached for the closet door and tried to open it. What the heck… why wouldn't it open! Groaning she found herself locked in. "Can I come out now?" she called. "I don't like it in here!" There was a slight pause as she waited for anyone to answer. "Guys?"

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked as he came up next to Cyborg now. He had another smirk planted on his face.

"Not.A.Word." Beast Boy grumbled at the two boys.

Starfire kinda forgot about Terra as she left the cottage, doing her best to keep from laughing at the green wolf in the night gown.

"None needed," Robin told Beast Boy, trying to control his laughs.

"Guys! Anybody?" Terra yelled.

Beast Boy flattened his ears against his neck and had to fight to keep from curling his lip back in another annoyed gesture, this time a snarl. "Are we done?" he asked, though his words seemed drowned by Robin and Cyborg's laughter.

"HEL-LO!" Terra screamed, banging on the door. "I'm kind of locked in here if anybody notices!" she didn't wasn't sure if they could hear her or not. Either way, this was not funny.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Robin tried to catch his breath and stop laughing. He took a deep calming breath, but it was only interrupted by a small fit of laughs.

Beast Boy sat down and looked away as if he didn't care about the laughs, he looked down and started tugging at the night gown again.

Cyborg was wiping tears from his eyes, Beast Boy had jostled them about the stupid fairy dresses, but what goes around comes around.

"Friends, why does it feel as if we are missing something?" Starfire asked as she looked around.

Robin stopped laughing to look around as well. "It does seem like we're forgetting something…" he agreed.

"OH MY GOD!" Terra yelled. There was another huge spider in the closet. WHERE WERE ALL THESE SPIDERS COMING FROM? She whimpered at seeing it. It was too big… it looked like if she tried to kill it, it would crunch or splat all over. Ewwww…

Beast Boy had one ear tilted at the others as he listened, though was still tugging hopelessly at the gown.

"Hmmm..." Cyborg looked them over, "Who are we missing?"

Beast Boy looked up and around, "Terra!"

"Oops," Cyborg put his figners to his mouth, it was in mock worry, the grin said so.

Terra was leaning completely against the door, back to it, trying to stay away from that THING! "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew," she whimpered.

"Whoops…" Robin said.

Beast Boy stood up and gave himself a shake before leading the way into the cottage and to the closet, he grinned at the others before speaking loud enough for Terra to hear. "GEE I FEEL LIKE WE ARE MISSING SOMONE!"

Cyborg nodded and played along. "I know! wonder who it could be!"

Robin rolled his eyes a bit and only watched the two pick on Terra.

"Beast Boy!" Terra yelled, still leaned against the door and keeping a close watch on that spider that seemed to be getting closer. "Cyborg! Guys!" she whined.

"I think I hear something!" Beast Boy yelped in his own mock worry.

"Think Raven's book is haunted?" Cyborg asked.

"It might be! I heard my name," Beast Boy nodded.

"Guys!" Terra pleaded. "Come on, there's a giant spider in here the size of my fist!" Okay, so she exaggerated a little! So what? It was still big. And she didn't like spiders. Not ones that big.

"I heard something about spiders!" Beast Boy gasped.

"Maybe the ghost is telling us to STAY AWAY FROM THE CLOSET and the giant spiders in there!" Cyborg suggested.

"Good idea! Lets go!" Beast Boy held his laugh, but it was hard.

"NO! GUYS! Knock it off! Open the door!" There was a slight pause and then a whine. "OH MY GOD, NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelped and threw a random object at the spider that had started crawling towards her.

"There it is again! Something about a spider," Cyborg hummed loudly, this was mean, but funny.

"I know, lets get out of here fast!" Beast Boy nodded before running out of the cottage loudly, followed by Cyborg's loud steps. Though both then snuck back inside to hear Terra's reaction.

"BEAST BOY! CYBORG! GET BACK HERE!" Terra yelled, pressing her back against the door as hard as possible now. The spider was only inches from her shoe but she did not want to step on that thing. "OPEN THIS DOOR, NOW!" she screamed, bending her leg so the bottom of her foot was touching the door.

"Friends what are you-" Starfire was hushed by loud hissing noises from the boys before Cyborg quietly unlocked the door and swung it open.

"AHHH!" Terra screamed, falling on the backwards to the ground on her back. The tarantula looking spider scuttled out of the closet, causing Terra to jump up and step back. She watched it scuttle out the door before turning on Beast Boy and Cyborg, glaring a death glare.

Cyborg and Beast Boy busted into laughter.

Cyborg reached over and ruffled Terra's hair as he laughed, "C'mon Ter, gotta admit that was funny."

"I didn't know you where scared of spiders!" Beast Boy choked on his laughter.

Terra glared at Cyborg. "No, it WASN'T!" she snapped, trying to speak over their laughter. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair after Cyborg ruffled it. "And I am NOT afraid of spiders!" Terra rounded on Beast Boy. "I just don't LIKE them, especially ones that big. There's a difference!"

The two boys suppressed their laughter, though big grins still on their faces.

"Okay, sure Ter, we believe you." Cyborg snickered.

"No hard feelings, just a little joke." Beast Boy added before sitting down and looking up at Terra with the biggest puppy eyes a wolf could manage.

Terra glared at Cyborg in response, arms crossed. She looked at Beast Boy and rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Don't look at me like that," she said, sounding mad still. But on the inside, she was burning to just go, 'Awwwww!' as she usually did.

Robin came in that moment. "Guys? What are you doing in here?" he asked. He was getting tired of waiting for them.

Beast Boy whimpered and did that thing dogs do, when they scoot up a little though sit back down quickly.

Cyborg looked down at Beast Boy and rolled his eyes, "About to puke." he answered Robin.

Terra kept her head turned away, glaring at the wall instead. She didn't want to say 'Awwwwww' like she usually did!

Robin looked from Beast Boy to Terra. "What did you do to Terra?" he asked.

"They kept me _locked _in a _closet_ with a _tarantula_!" Terra complained.

"It was a wolf spider," Cyborg laughed out, trying to ignore the stupid puppy face Beast Boy was giving Terra. Really feeling like he was going to puke.

Beast Boy whimpered louder before reaching up and nuzzling Terra's hand.

"Close enough!" Terra snapped. Robin crossed his arms, wondering whether to laugh at Terra, or whap Cyborg and Beast Boy for possibly getting them stuck here longer. So, he just kinda stayed quiet.

Terra looked down at the wolf. This was so unfair… WHY did he have to have that animal power that always made her forgive him for the stupid, yet mean, jokes he played on her?

Beast Boy whimpered louder as let his ears drop and his tail sag down.

"C'mon B, bother your girlfriend later! Like, when we aren't around," Cyborg made gagging noises.

Starfire laughed quietly at the whole ordeal before piping up, "Friend? Raven? Are we done now?" she asked, almost pleaded.

Terra looked down again, staring for a minute. After heaving an annoyed 'Fine, you win' sigh, she reached down to scratch behind his ears.

Raven's voice came again just a moment later. After a sigh, she spoke again. "I guess that's as good as I'm going to get."

"So… we're done?" Robin asked.

"You're done," Raven repeated.

"WE SHALL BE FREE!" Starfire chirped happily as she grabbed Robin in a hug, which resulted in Cyborg's coughing/snickering. In his language, it meant future teasing wasn't far away now.

Beast Boy barked happily and wagged his tail. "FINALLY!" he shouted happily before enjoying the scratch.

"GAH!" Robin was caught off guard by the sudden hug, but smiled still.

"Took long enough!" Terra added to the excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, just get ready for that blinding flash again," Raven warned before that flash of white light came. Only this time when it cleared there was no forest scene or cottage, or castle. They were finally home.

Starfire let go of Robin and looked around, before swooping over and grabbing Raven as the next Starfire-death-hug victim. "Thank you friend!"

Raven yelped out of surprise. "Uhh…" she coughed. "You're welcome?" she choked out.

Starfire let go of her friend, looking overjoyed that whole thing was over.

Beast Boy looked himself over, just to make sure. He grinned, "PARTY TIME!" At that his eyes met Cyborg's before both screamed, "SUPREAM BREAKFEST BLOWOUT!"

Silkie, who had also been brought back home hummed happily.

Terra laughed at Cyborg and Beast Boy before looking at Robin, Starfire, and Raven. Robin looked almost ready to faint.

The half robot and elf boy however where running to the kitchen.

"Can we at LEAST put blueberries in the waffles this time!" Beast Boy asked as he pulled out a giant box the size of his chest that read 'Waffle Mix.' in red lettering.

"Only if we keep it dairy," Cyborg reasoned.

"No, non dairy! We gotta have SOME non dairy!" Beast Boy argued as he shook the box in the air as if it would help his point.

"You can just scoot your green behind over that away-" Cyborg pointed over Beast Boy's head. "-and cook over there then."

"But the waffle iron is the other way!" Beast Boy pointed out.

"And I am gonna use it for the DAIRY waffles," Cyborg stuck his tongue out, despite how childish it was Beast Boy did the same before stating, "Well I am using it before you then."

"Okay fine, if you do that I am gonna make the bacon to add to ALL the waffles,"

"DUDE!"

"Friends!" Starfire warned, making an eye signal towards Raven.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged looks before silently agreeing on taking turns.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. Well… they seemed at least a little better. Not like they were before. This was… usual Titan behavior she supposed. Robin and Terra were getting along, sitting at the breakfast bar now, talking and laughing at Beast Boy and Cyborg. This was better. Much better.

Starfire glided over and sat next to Robin after placing her silk worm pet on the counter to watch as the other two teens made her... brunch. Or, since it was dark outside... supper.

Cyborg and Beast boy behaved, until, they got a revenge plot to pull on Raven. Which they would save, for later.

* * *

Well guys, this is the end of the second story! Both Grease and I are very glad you have all been reviewing and liked it. Part of this hobbys pleasure is getting good reviews. We thank you all for everything and hope to hear from you on the other **_Titan Chronicles._**

Don't worry about the whole prank thing, it will be carried out in another story. -evil crackle-

**_...Please Read and Review..._**

**The Other Titan Chronicles can be found on my profile includnig information about them. Do not be hesitent asking any quistions. I will reply to them ASAP.**


End file.
